Lauren, I do care
by Broganmadfatdiary
Summary: When Lauren finally finds out the truth about Derek's blackmailing, will Lauren forgive Joey when he comes to apologise? As the square slowly start to realise the relationship between them both, will they be able to win everyone over? When the death of Derek Branning is hanging over the family's heads, how will Joey react? Will Lauren be able to help?
1. Chapter 1

_Lauren's POV:_

The sun was starting to rise and the birds were chirping. It was past dawn and I still hadn't slept. Instead, I sat in the corner of my bed, my knees pressed against my chest, as I waited for the alcohol to wear off. It wore off around midnight, but the heaviness of both my head and chest took over straight away. My head was swirling around with all the information that I had received from my mum. Derek blackmailed Joey. He made him choose between taking orders from his dad for the rest of his life, playing happy families, etc; or to break my heart. He chose the latter. And even though I respected him for not letting Derek completely take over his life, I was sitting here in the dark, feeling like I was nothing. I felt cheap, I felt used and most of all, I felt crushed. I sniffed wiping the tear that had dared to fall from my overly tired eyes. I stared at my alarm clock on my beside table: 4:45am. I wasn't going to sleep, and I sure as hell didn't want to face my parents. It was their wedding day, and I had ruined everything, as I suffered knowing the truth. Joey had made me feel like I was nothing to him, even though I know knew for certain; that he loved me. I stood up from my bed, looking around the room dully, trying my best to come up with some sort of plan. I walked over to my computer desk, picking up the notepad and pen writing a small message for mum, dad and Abi to read:

I'm sorry I messed everything up. I won't

be around to ruin your special day anymore.

Lauren x

I sniffed again as more tears fell from my eyes, as I ripped the paper off the pad. Walking out of my bedroom quietly, I tiptoed down the hallway, and then downstairs. Looking around, I couldn't help but feel cautious. It was still early, and you never knew who would be lurking around outside. Sighing to myself, I walked into the living room, placing the note onto the coffee table. Walking back out of the room, I grabbed my jacket off from the banister, sliding it on and then I slid on my shoes. Grabbing my set of keys from the table in the hallway, I unlocked the door, walking out of my house closing the door quietly behind me and locking up again. I stuffed my keys into my pocket and as I turned to face the square, I shivered feeling the morning breeze. My eyes instantly drifted to Derek's house, anger filling my insides. I decided against breaking into his house and breaking every object he owned. Instead, I walked down my steps and I walked down the square.

Sitting down on a swing in the park, I looked around the empty streets, closing my tired eyes remembering the time when Joey was sitting down in the park next to me. He told me he loved me. And I will never get that out of my head. Ever. I loved him so much, and nothing was ever going to change that. Not him. Not Derek. Not my mum. Nobody. My eyes traveled up to the sky, staring at the clouds, as I felt the sky lighten. I looked back down, looking over at the arches and my heart stopped. Joey. Standing up, I faced him and he glanced over at the swings; stopping dead in his tracks. He was currently holding a hand luggage bag in his hands, and I knew. He was leaving. I swallowed the big lump in my throat, trying to look strong. Even though my insides were crumbling down. I began walking over to him, and as I stared into his softened eyes, I knew he was hoping he'd find me.

"I know everything." I told him. "I know Derek made you end us. I know you love me. And I know both my mum and Derek want you gone." I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, before folding my arms over my chest. He stared at me for a few seconds,

"Have you had any sleep, Lauren?"

I scoffed at him shrugging casually,

"It's kinda hard to sleep when you know the truth."

He nodded slowly, as if he was agreeing with me. But I couldn't tell.

"I have to go, Lauren." He said quietly, and I saw that his eyes twinkled with tears.

I shook my head,

"No. No you don't, Joey. We can-we can be together!"

He looked at me confused,

"What?" He shook his head. "No-"

"Yes!" I interrupted him. "Now that I know the truth, and now that my family know the truth; we can be together. We-we can hide it from Derek! He doesn't have to know the truth!"

Joey sighed, and I could heard the same amount of tiredness in his voice. He shook his head, running his hand over his face.

"No, Lauren. Alright? It doesn't work that way. Derek ain't stupid, he'll know something's up. Especially when Max is ready to pounce on him at any moment, knowing that he's blackmailed your mum. I have to go, Lauren." He stepped forward, taking hold of my hands. "I have to go, but I promise you, I'll be back."

My eyes filled with tears, and slowly, they rolled down my cheeks as I stared at him.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what, Lauren?"

I took a deep breath, staring deeper into his eyes.

"Tell me that you love me. Say it, just say it."

He stayed silent. His eyes softened, as well as his expression. I had taken him off-guard. He sniffed,

"I love you, Lauren. You know I do. You're different to other girls, and-"

"So why are you leaving me?!" I sobbed.

He shook my hands getting my attention,

"To protect you! Don't you see that, Lauren?! If I stay here in Walford and if we get back together; Derek will go straight to the police! He'll tell them the truth, and then you'll be locked up! I can't handle that."

I continued to sob, as he let go of my hands,

"I gotta go." He said quietly, leaning forward and kissing my forehead softly. "Goodbye Lauren."

Joey turned around, walking down the street. I watched him,

"JOEY! Joey!" I sobbed after him, as he slowly disappeared from my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lauren's POV:_

I hadn't even bothered to look around when I walked into the living room early this morning. But walking in and taking a proper scan of my surroundings, I froze. Mum, dad and Abi all looked up at me. Abi had a face of disgust written on her face, mum was looking at me sympathetically, and dad. Well, dad didn't even acknowledge me. I swallowed slowly, feeling the tears prick in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I said as my voice broke, running out of the living room, and upstairs. I quickly ran into my room, slamming the door shut behind me, and I ran over to my bed, climbing under my covers and sobbing into my pillow. I was a failure. A useless member to the family. I didn't deserve my mum's calm, sympathetic looks towards this. I needed what both Abi and dad were doing: looking at me in disgust and ignoring me. It wouldn't work anyway. Not with my brain. Not with my, 'everything will be alright' attitude. I sobbed harder into my pillow, and then I heard a knock on my door.

_Joey's POV:_

I was currently sitting at the kitchen table. A cup of tea had been put into my hands around 45 minutes ago, but now, it was cold. And it was exactly how I felt. I tried to keep the tears in, but every so often, I felt them sneak up on me; and instead of fighting them, I gave in. A small tear ran down my left cheek, but I didn't falter. How could I? I was the worst man in the world. Apart from my dad, of course. But anyone could see that I was Derek Branding's son. I shuddered at the thought. Lauren needed to know. She really did. But I was keeping her from that. Why? Because I'm still not sure if I chose the right option? Because I was too selfish to even take one second to think about how Lauren would feel in all this? But I didn't need to know. Because how Lauren felt, is exactly how I felt too. Heartbroken, alone and used. I sniffed, quickly wiping the tears away as I heard footsteps.

"Good morning, darling." Mum said as she walked into the kitchen. She leaned down slightly at my side, kissing my cheek softly. I looked down to my untouched tea and smiled small,  
"Morning, mum."  
She sat down at the space beside me, placing her hand on my arm,  
"Tell me what's wrong, hon. I'm here."  
I looked up at her. All the hope that I had inside, were apart of the look that I gave her. She nodded encouragingly, and out of nowhere, the story began.

_Lauren's POV:_

My dad sighed walking into my bedroom, closing the door behind him and then walking over to my bed. He took a seat at the edge of the bed, as my tearstained face stared up at him in shock. Why was he here? I was a pathetic excuse for a daughter. After everything I did to destroy their wedding, he's actually going to acknowledge me? I scoffed inside, shaking my head at myself.

"Lauren, talk to me."  
More tears flowed down my cheeks as I stared at him.  
He looked at me,  
"Lauren babe." He reached over, wiping away my tears as my bottom lip began to quiver. "It's alright, okay? Your dad has a plan, alright? Don't worry about it."  
I sniffed,  
"How? How on earth could you be okay with this? I ruined your wedding!" I sobbed.  
Dad sighed watching me,  
"There is something more important going on here." My face fell slightly, feeling confused. _Is he going to mention about Joey and me?_ I wondered to myself. "This thing. Between you and Joey. Is it real? Or was it just a…" He paused sighing to himself. "Do you love him, Lauren?"  
I nodded wiping away the new tears,  
"I really do, dad. But. It doesn't matter, does it? He chose to break my heart."  
I quickly covered my face and sobbed quietly into my hands. I felt a pair of strong arm wrap around me, and my dad pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of his head softly.  
"It's going to be okay." He whispered to me.  
I sobbed into his chest, trying my best to feel an ounce of hope and positive-ness to myself. Dad pulled out of the hug and he wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

_Joey's POV:_

"And you chose to break Lauren's heart?"

I swallowed slowly for the eleventh time as I nodded,

"I know." My voice broke. "I made a stupid mistake, because I love her, mum. I really, really love her. But-but. I just can't imagine being Derek's idea of a perfect son, when he wasn't a perfect dad."  
She nodded,  
"I understand that, sweetie, but. Couldn't you have just told Lauren what was happening? Tell your Uncle Max-"  
I laughed without any humour,  
"He hated me, mum! I'm pretty sure he still does! He thinks I almost killed his daughter, do you blame him?"  
My mum sighed,  
"Look I-"  
We were both interrupted by the sound of the house phone.  
"I'll get that." My mum said rising to her feet.  
I ran my hands through my hair, closing my eyes as my mind filled with the sound of Lauren's voice from yesterday. The way she shouted my name as I walked away. The sound of a heartbroken confused girl. The girl that I fell in love with from nearly the beginning. The girl that I would do anything to protect her. My eyes flashed backwards to the memory when I was certain that I liked her. We were both in the R&R. I was working, but Lauren was drinking. A lot. She was sitting in a booth with a group of lads, and I knew that they wanted one thing and one thing only: sex. Rape? I gulped remembering that night. I walked her home after demanding that she went home. Lauren kissed me that night. And I remember our shocked faces, but inside, my heart was racing and my stomach was filled with butterflies. I smile to myself remembering the memory. I went home that night, laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling, just knowing. I knew that there was something between Lauren and I. It may have been so wrong, but our feelings were so right. So right and so pure.

_Lauren's POV:_

"Lauren?"  
I looked up from my lap. I was currently sitting in the living room on the sofa, staring lifelessly at nothing. Dad was leaning on the doorframe and he smiled at me  
"Remember how I used to let you and Abi open a present on Christmas Eve?"  
I nodded at him. He motioned to the tree,  
"Go on."  
I smiled to myself, standing up and walking over to the tree. My dad and me had talked it out, and he promised me that we were going to fix it tomorrow. Tomorrow, my dad had promised me that we'd surprise mum with her Christmas present that was that they were going to get married. My dad bent down beside me,  
"Open this one."  
In his hand was a small box. I grinned at him and took the box, quickly unwrapping the present. There presented in front of me, was a small jewellery box. I looked at my dad confused, whom was still smiling watching me. Slowly, I opened the box and I gasped looking at my dad. Inside, there was a pair of diamond, studded earrings.  
"Dad, thank you so much!" I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.  
He chuckled hugging my waist and kissing my cheek softly,  
"You're welcome, babe, but they aren't from me."  
I pulled out of the hug and I stared at him confused.  
"Huh?"  
He motioned over to the doorway. Feeling even more confused, I looked over at the doorframe, and my face dropped. Joey. He was leaning on the doorframe, his eyes fixed on me and a small smile was on his lips,  
"Merry Christmas, Lauren."


	3. Chapter 3

I rose to my feet, slowly making my way towards him. In the corner of my eye, I noticed that my mum had walked into the living room through the other door, with Abi and they were both watching Joey and I. I smiled at him nervously, as he took hold of my hands,  
"I'm so sorry." He whispered.  
I sniffed and nodded slowly,  
"Okay?"  
_What? Did he think I was going to forgive him straight away? Ha!_ I thought. I heard my dad clear his throat behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I saw my dad smile at me,  
"I think the two of you need to talk." He looked at Joey. "No funny business."  
I rolled my eyes playfully at my dad and then I looked at Joey whom was looking at my dad. He smiled at him and nodded, before looking down at me,  
"C'mon then."  
I nodded and Joey let go of one of my hands, and Joey led me upstairs and then into my bedroom.

I let go of Joey's hand, sitting down onto my bed and I looked up at Joey,  
"I think you've got a lot to say." I said, as Joey stared at me.  
He sat down onto my bed beside me, facing his body towards me,  
"I feel terrible, Lauren. I really do."  
I shrugged a shoulder,  
"Then why did you do it?" I tried to keep the sting in my throat out of my voice.  
Joey sighed and he ran his hand through his hair,  
"I didn't have a choice."  
I scoffed,  
"You didn't have a choice? You could've chosen me! But you didn't!" I shook my head looking away from Joey. I couldn't look at him. If I did, I know I'd end up crying.  
"What? You wanted me to be Derek's perfect son? You wanted me to suffer in silence?"  
"I wanted you to choose me, Joey! You said you loved me! You said you loved me, and then you told me that you lied! But you were lying then! _That's_ when you were lying! Because I can see it in your face every time we were together! So why lie? Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"  
Joey took hold of my hands, tears were pricking in his eyes,  
"You think I liked breaking your heart, Lauren? Cause I didn't! Each day that you were hurting, I was hurting too. I loved you! And I still do. You know it. I know it. Everyone knows it. I'm just so, so sorry. And I hope that you can forgive me."  
I stared at him and then down at our hands,  
"I'll forgive you on one condition."  
"What's that?"  
I looked up at him and smiled small,  
"You stay tonight and you stay in Walford."  
He smiled at me and nodded,  
"Okay, deal."  
We both leaned in slowly, Joey letting go of my hand and kissing me deeply, cupping my face.

_Joey's POV:_

We walked out of Lauren's bedroom, hand in hand, to see Tanya standing near the stairs. We both stopped walking, and Lauren squeezed my hand slightly. Looking at her, I could see a small blush on her cheeks; I couldn't help but smile. Tanya smiled at us,

"Hi guys."  
"Hey, mum." Lauren beamed.  
"Is everything alright now?"  
We both looked at each other and Lauren grinned nodding to her mum. Tanya smiled back at Lauren, sighing happily,  
"Oh thank god. I'm so relieved, really I am."  
I watched Lauren roll her eyes, and I still couldn't take my hands off her. Tanya walked over to Lauren, hugging her tightly and to be polite, I took my hand away letting Lauren hug her mum back. I watched Tanya sniff slightly,  
"Mum!" Lauren groaned slightly hugging her.  
"I'm sorry!" Tanya laughed. "I'm just so pleased to finally see you smile again. A proper smile." Tanya pulled out of the hug and smiled at me. "Thank you, Joey. Really, thank you. And I'm sorry for everything."  
I smiled and shook my head,  
"You have nothing to be sorry for, Tanya. We both know it was Derek's fault."  
Tanya smiled and nodded,  
"Well, you're more than welcome to stay here."  
I nodded glancing at Lauren,  
"Thanks so much. I really appreciate it."  
She nodded smiling and looked at Lauren pointing from her to me,  
"No funny business."  
Lauren scoffed rolling her eyes again, crossing her arms over her chest,  
"Mum!"  
"Alright, alright I'm going! I know when I'm not wanted." She rolled her eyes playfully towards my direction, before walking back downstairs. I looked at Lauren whom looked at me, shaking her head. I grinned at her, taking hold of her hand leading her downstairs out after Tanya. Max walked out of the living room and he smiled at me,  
"Well, well, well." He placed his hands on his hips.  
I smiled at Max and Lauren giggled,  
"Hey, dad."  
"What're you two gonna do then?"  
"Um..." I said looking at Lauren and then back at Max. "We're gonna go to the park, and relax."  
Max nodded,  
"Sounds fun."

I heard Lauren take a deep breath as we walked down the steps, hand in hand. Lauren noticed both Whitney and Lucy at the market stalls. I pulled Lauren closer to me, and kissed the side of her head gently,  
"Don't worry about it." I whispered in her ear.  
She looked up at me and nodded smiling,  
"I'm happy, Joey. They're not going to ruin that."  
I nodded,  
"Good. Because neither am I."  
"Are you serious right now?!"  
We both looked over at the market stall, seeing Lucy storming over to us. Lauren let go of my hand, placing both hands onto her hips.

_Lauren's POV:_

"Excuse me?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

Lucy laughed and looked at Joey,

"Her? She's who you're in love with? Her? She's your cousin!" She scoffed in disgust.

I raised an eyebrow at her,  
"Excuse me?! What's that supposed to mean?!"  
Whitney looked at Joey and I confused,  
"Lauren he's your cousin. Isn't that-?"  
"No! No, it's totally legal, thank you very much!"  
Joey placed his arm across my body in a protecting manner,  
"Leave her alone, Lucy."  
"Why? Because you'd rather be with her than me?! That is so sick, Joey!"  
I took a step forward, but I felt a small force pushing me back, and then Joey stood in front of me,  
"I said, leave her alone. Now Lauren and I are having a good day, and we don't want your sour face ruining it. So if you'll excuse me."  
Joey turned around and took hold of my hand, walking away from them and towards the park.


	4. Chapter 4

_Lauren's POV:_

Sitting down on the park bench, Joey pulled me closer to him and I smiled to myself. I snuggled against his side, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder,

"Thank you." I said quietly.  
He looked down at me,  
"For what?"  
I looked up at him,  
"For defending me back there."  
He kissed my forehead softly,  
"I gotta defend my girl, don't I?"  
I grinned and blushed, looking down at my lap,  
"Your girl, eh?" I looked up at him, to see that he was smiling down at me,  
"Course you are. You think I'm gonna let someone else have you?"  
He chuckled, leaning down and kissing my lips softly once. As we pulled away from the kiss, in the corner of our eyes, we saw someone. Looking in their direction was Jay and Abi.  
"Oh, for god's sake." I mumbled and Joey squeezed my shoulder gently.  
"Hey, Lauren." Abi smiled at me and then she looked at Joey. "Hey, Joey."  
Joey smiled at them both,  
"Hey, Abs. Jay."  
Jay nodded at him smiling politely.  
"Do you um, do you need something?" I asked Abi.  
She shook her head and smiled at us,  
"Um, no. I just wanted to say that I'm happy for both of you."  
Joey and I looked at each other and smiled, before looking back at them,  
"Oh. Thanks, Abs. I appreciate that."  
"Well we're gonna go to a movie. Mum said that dinner will be ready at 6."  
I nodded at her,  
"Okay, thanks."  
Abi and Jay turned away from us, hand in hand as they walked down the square. I looked up at Joey and giggled,  
"See? Everything is turning out to be amazing."  
Joey smiled down at me, pecking my lips softly,  
"That's true." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, making me sigh happily. "What do you wanna do today?"  
"Hmmm…. Anything." I said in a slight dazed voice.  
Joey watched me and chuckled at my reply,  
"Helpful." He replied teasingly.  
I rolled my eyes,  
"Well what do you wanna do?"  
Joey smiled at me, standing me up and pulling me up too.

_Joey's POV:_

I led Lauren into the gardening area. Set up, was a picnic blanket and a basket. I heard her gasp, and looking at her, her face was in awe and she was smiling. Walking over to the blanket, we both sat down facing each other.  
"This is…. amazing. Thank you." Lauren leaned over, kissing my lips softly once. I returned the kiss and grinned,  
"You're welcome, babe."  
Lauren's phone began to ring. Sighing, she slid it out of her pocket,  
"Hello? … What? No way, I'm busy! … I'm with Joey!"  
I looked at Lauren questioningly,  
"My mum." She mouthed.  
"If she needs you home, it's fine." I mouthed back.  
She gave me a look,  
"Mum, what's so important? … Dresses? You think I care about that right now? I don't, mum!" She groaned hanging up and looked up at me with an apologetic look. I chuckled standing up, holding my hand down for her,  
"Its fine, babe. I promise."

"I'm so sorry, Joey." My mum looked at him apologetically. "But Max has just bombarded me with this idea that we're going to get married tomorrow after dinner."  
Lauren's eyes widened,  
"What?!"  
Tanya grinned and nodded,  
"Mhm. Now do you see why I needed you here?"  
"So you can turn back into Bridezilla?" Lauren said sweetly, her sarcasm evident in her voice. I smiled, holding back my laughter and I nudged Lauren,  
"Be nice to your mother, Lauren."  
"Thank you, Joey!" Tanya said, aiming a look at Lauren.  
She sighed and looked up at me,  
"I'll call you later?"  
"I'll be at the R&R. Drop by?"  
She smiled up at me nodding and then I leaned down, pecking her lips softly and then I kissed Tanya's cheek softly,  
"Congratulations."  
Tanya grinned at me,  
"Awe, thank you, Joey. That's so sweet of you. Now missy. In the living room and help your sister." She tapped Lauren's arm gently, causing Lauren to tip her head back and groan loudly, stomping into the living room. Tanya rolled her eyes and I shook my head grinning,  
"Good luck. Oh and, thanks, Auntie Tanya."  
Tanya smiled at me,  
"You love her. That's all I want for her."  
I smiled and nodded at her, turning round and walking out of the front door.

_Lauren's POV:_

"Joey!" I called as I reached the bar.  
He turned to me and instantly, he grinned,  
"Well hello there."  
I giggled and motioned him to come over. Answering my order, Joey walked over, leaning down and kissing my lips softly once,  
"I missed you." I commented.  
Joey grinned bigger, tucking my hair behind my ear,  
"I missed you more."  
I grinned at him, shaking my head. I felt a slight pressure against my shoulder. In shock, I looked beside me, to see Lucy and Whitney standing there. I scoffed at them,  
"Um, ow?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I was too busy vomiting at the incest that is you and Joey."  
I rolled my eyes as Joey set a drink in front of me,  
"You're just jealous." I smiled at her.  
She laughed and looked at Whitney before looking back at me,  
"Of what? Jealous of the fact that you're dating your cousin? It's sick, Lauren!"  
"No." I shook my head standing up properly. "You're jealous that Joey chose me."  
Lucy scowled at me,  
"Please. I got off lucky." She looked at Joey in disgust. "Don't know where he's been."  
Whitney sighed and tugged on Lucy's arm,  
"Let's just leave it, yeah?"  
Lucy scoffed,  
"No way! She needs to know what everyone else is thinking."  
"Oh yeah?" I asked. "And what's that?"  
"That you're a desperate whore."  
"Right that's it." I lunged forward gripping hold of her hair. Screaming from myself, Lucy and Whitney filled my ears. I heard glasses breaking, bystanders complaining and screaming also. And then I felt a pair of hands grip my hips, lifting me up and turning round. They stood me on my feet and placed their hands on my shoulders. Looking up, I saw Joey,  
"Let it go!" He screamed of the chaos.  
I nodded, glancing at Lucy over his shoulder, who was being escorted out by security. "She started it! She started it!" I could hear her screaming.  
"Let me take you home." Joey said and I nodded again, Joey taking my hand and leading me out of the R&R.  
"Awe how cute. Mr. and Mrs. Branning." Lucy screamed after us. I gripped Joey's hand tighter and called over my shoulder,  
"Stop being such a drama queen, Lucy. He never loved you!"  
"I thought I said let it go?" Joey whispered into my ear, pulling me closer to him, as we walked away from the club and down the square.

I sat down on my bed, leaning my elbows on my knees and resting my head in between my hands,  
"I'm an idiot." I groaned.  
Joey took a seat behind me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders,

"You're not, babe. You just reacted. She started it, not you." He kissed the side of my head softly, and then I smiled slightly resting my head against his shoulders.

"It's Christmas tomorrow. You looking forward to it?" Joey asked me. And I know that he was trying to take my mind off of the incident. I looked up at him and nodded,  
"Very."  
"It's gonna be our Christmas." Joey smiled and I grinned, leaning up and kissing his lips passionately.


	5. Chapter 5

_Joey's POV:_

There was a faint knock on my door. Opening my eyes, I opened my eyes slowly and mumbled sleepily,  
"Hello?"  
"It's me." I heard Lauren's voice whisper.  
An instant smile spread across my lips,  
"Come in."  
Sitting up, I rubbing my eyes and then I leaned over the edge, picking up my shirt and pulling it on over my head. I watched the bedroom door open, and I watched Lauren walk inside with a smile on her face,  
"Hey."  
I grinned at her,  
"Hi."  
"Oscar is wanting us all up to open presents. So while they open their presents downstairs, I wanna give you yours."  
Lauren walked over to my bed sitting down on the edge beside me, and then she turned to me.  
"Here."  
She held a wrapped up present in her hand and she handed it to me. I smiled wide and looked at her,  
"Thank you, babe. You didn't have to."  
"Well I did. So deal with it." She giggled. "It's not much."  
I chuckled opening up her present, and grinned big when I saw what was inside. Inside was a CD of my favourite band: The Cab. I leaned forward kissing her lips softly once,  
"Babe I love it. Thank you. Really, I love it."  
She kissed my lips back softly once and grinned,  
"I thought you might."  
"Hmm." I leaned over the edge, and I pulled out a small gift bag from under the bed. "This is for you."  
Lauren gasped covering her mouth,  
"Joey, you didn't have to!"  
"Well I did. So deal with it." I mocked her teasingly. She glared at me taking the bag from my hands,  
"Thank you."  
I watched her as she opened the bag and she gasped,  
"You got me perfume?" she asked.  
I nodded,  
"Yeah, I love your perfume. And when you hug me, it stays on me. So when I'm alone, it reminds me of you."  
I watched her blush slightly and giggle, pulling out the Chanel Coco perfume from the bag. She wrapped her arms around my neck hugging me tightly,  
"Thanks so much!"  
I chuckled,  
"You're welcome, babe."

"Joey can you give me a hand, please?" Auntie Tanya asked me. I smiled politely and nodded, picking up the box of wine that she had bought from The Vic yesterday for Christmas. Everything was tense around here because of Derek and Kat. Thankfully Derek wasn't here, otherwise I'd be making myself scarce right now.  
"Where do you want this?" I asked her.  
"Um… can you set the bottles onto the worktop, and then leave the boxes beside the back door. We'll put it outside later." I nodded setting the box of wine onto the kitchen table. I picked up the sharp knife from beside the box, and I unfastened the seal of cello tape. I began to unpack the wine from the box, and I heard someone walk into the kitchen.  
"Want some help?" I heard Lauren say.  
Looking at her, I smiled,  
"Alright then. You can move these bottles of wine over to the worktop as I unload them."  
She smiled and nodded picking up two of the six bottles of wine, and then walking over to the worktop and setting them down.  
"Lauren!" Tanya said as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Huh?" Lauren asked confused looking at her mum.  
"I need your help fast! Your Uncle Derek is planning on bringing Kat and I have no idea what the atmosphere is gonna be like!"  
"Simple." Lauren shrugged. "Everyone's gonna be judging Derek on stealing a married woman, and he's gonna pretend not to notice, leaving Kat to suffer in silence."  
"Wait, what? That's true?" I asked shocked, looking at Lauren.  
She nodded at me,  
"Course it's true!"  
"That disgusting, filthy-"  
"Anyway!" Tanya cut in. I smiled apologetically at her. "You two get ready for today, okay?"  
We both smiled at her and nodded walking out of the kitchen and upstairs.

"Have you seen ever seen a group look so judgemental?" Lauren asked as she leaned over.  
I chuckled quietly and whispered back,  
"Probably the night it all came out."  
"Yeah that was a bad night." She paused. "From what I can remember."  
I gave her a look, as we both sat down.  
"What?" she asked, sounding slightly defensive.  
I shook my head,  
"Never mind."  
"Alright everyone, enjoy." Auntie Tanya ordered before sitting down next to Uncle Max.  
The dinner was going good. Everyone was talking about anything, but as the time went on, the drunker Derek was getting. I sighed to myself quietly, and I noticed that Lauren was watching me. She nudged her knee gently against mine, and I looked at her smiling slightly.  
"It'll be over soon." Lauren mouthed to me.

Uncle Max and Auntie Tanya were getting ready upstairs, when Derek stood up,  
"You're all gonna be alright about this, are ya?" His words slurred.  
"Alright about what?" Alice asked.  
"Those two!" His voice was filled with disgust as he pointed to Lauren and I.  
"Oh Derek, leave it will you?" Auntie Carol chimed in. "As long as they're happy together, that's all that matters."  
"And like you said Derek, it's legal." I smirked at him, making him glare at me.  
"No! NO! It ain't right! They're related!"  
"Alright, alright." Uncle Jack said standing up and grabbing Derek's arm, pulling him away from the table. "You've had your Christmas dinner, now it's time to leave."  
"I aren't leaving!" He protested, stumbling slightly.  
I rose to my feet and Lauren instantly grabbed hold of my wrist,  
"Lauren it's fine." I assured her.  
She nodded letting go of my wrist and then I walked round the table, and over to Uncle Jack and Derek.  
"C'mon Derek. It's time you left."  
He laughed in my face,  
"You aren't in charge of me, Joey! Like father, like son, remember?!"  
I laughed without humour shaking my head and crossing my arms over my chest,  
"Yeah, I'll never be like you, Derek."  
"What's going on down here?"  
We all turned to the door and there stood Uncle Max.  
"Del was just leaving." Jack said to Max, glaring at Derek.  
Uncle Max nodded,  
"Right."  
Both Jack and Max began to push a shouting and slurring Derek out of the living room. I followed them out, glancing at Lauren before I did. Her eyebrows were furrowed together and she looked so confused. I wanted to tell her it's alright, but something told me that she wouldn't believe me.  
Uncle Max pushed him outside and they all walked down the steps. Following after them, he pointed at the three of us dramatically,  
"You're all gonna pay for this! DO YOU HEAR ME? I AM THE HEAD OF THIS FAMILY!"  
We turned back to the house, and walked up the steps. I heard something scream out slightly. Turning round, my eyebrows furrowed together,  
"Dad?" I asked, my voice sounding concerned.  
Max held onto my arm and turned me back around,  
"Ignore him." He mumbled in my ear.  
All of a sudden, we heard a thud. The three of us turned around to see Derek laying on the floor. My eyes widened,  
"Dad?!"  
The three of us ran down the steps and over to Derek. Uncle Max checked his pulse and then he looked up at me,  
"He's dead."  
Panic filled inside me. Oh my god. My father was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

_Lauren's POV:_

_Boxing Day…_

I woke up the next day. Everything was so much more quieter than yesterday. I looked over to across the room, to see that Abi was still sleeping. Looking at my phone, I noticed that it was a little after 9. Sighing quietly, I climbed out of bed, and walked over to my wardrobe getting out some clothes. Quickly changing out of my pyjamas and into my clothes, I then walked out of mine and Abi's room quietly, and then walked downstairs. In the living room, there was a sleeping Alice on the sofa, Auntie Carol was sitting on a dining room chair, and my dad was sitting on one also, as well as Uncle Jack. I nodded at them, as I walked past them and into the kitchen. Mum was silent as she washed up the mugs, and then put them away. Mum and dad didn't get married last night, because Uncle Derek had a heart attack and died. Everyone was pretty shook up about it, but I think both my mum and I were unsure how we were feeling. He was an awful man. Especially to my mum, and lately, he was to me too. I smiled small at her,  
"Do you know where Joey is?"  
She motioned her head towards the front door,  
"He disappeared last night."  
I nodded slowly,  
"Alright."  
I sat down at the kitchen table and sighed, running my hands over my hair.

"Mum? Dad? Is it alright if we lay out some flowers for Uncle Derek?" Abi asked as she walked into the living room.  
I was currently sitting in the armchair, my legs curled to my side and my arms were folded over my front. I looked up at her and then I glanced at my mum,  
"Um, I dunno darling. Maybe it's too soon?" She looked at my dad.  
"No." Auntie Carol said as she stood up. "Let's do it."  
My dad sighed,  
"Carol, I dunno. It doesn't seem…right."  
My nan walked in,  
"This girl wants to say goodbye to her Uncle. So let's all go outside, alright?"  
I glanced at an emotionless Alice, whom was sitting on the sofa. We all nodded and stood up from our seats. We all walked into the hallway and then we put on our coats. Auntie Carol led us outside and down the steps, and I walked beside my mum. We walked over to the curb near where Uncle Derek fell last night. Abi walked over with Auntie Carol by her side, and she laid down her flowers in the spot where he fell. I swallowed slowly staring at the spot, and then I glanced at my mum, whom glanced at me also._Where is Joey?_ I wondered to myself. I sighed quietly, as we all stood there in pairs, during the silence: My nan next to Auntie Carol, my dad next to Uncle Jack, Abi next to Alice, and me next to my mum. I glanced up to see Joey stood in the middle of the gardens. I tried my best to stay silent, but as he stared lifelessly at the flowers that Abi had laid, everyone turned to leave. But I stayed put. I walked over to the gardens and stuffed my hands into my pockets, smiling small at Joey,  
"There you are."  
He looked at me and nodded slowly once.  
"Are you okay?" I asked him, looking at him closely.  
"I just…" He cleared his throat. "I just need some time alone, Lauren."  
I was taken back slightly. But I nodded anyway,  
"Alright, I'll come find you in a bit."  
He nodded and smiled small at me. But I could see the tightened ends of his lips. It was forced. I turned away from him and walked back towards my house, walking up the steps and then I turned to look at him. Joey had gone back to staring lifelessly at the flowers. I frowned and turned back to face my door, walking inside.

"There you are." I said quietly as I finished walking down the steps and over to Joey. He was currently sitting on the curb opposite the flowers. His left ankle was folded over his right, and his hands here entwined down in between his legs.  
"I know it's a shock about Derek and all…" I started as I sat down beside me. "But everything will be back to normal in a couple of weeks. You'll see." I looked at him and he scoffed shaking his head,  
"It's all so black and white for you, ain't it, Lauren?"  
I looked at him confused, as he looked me,  
"My dad's dead, Lauren. He's dead. Alright?" I watched him stand up and walk away from me, and through the gardens. I stared after him shocked. My chest tugged and my confusion became stronger. _What the hell just happened?_

It had been hours since Joey had walked away from me. I was currently standing by the worktop in the kitchen and chopping up some cucumber.  
"Everything alright, darling?" I heard my mum say as she walked in.  
I nodded chopping up the cucumber louder,  
"Yep, everything's fine."  
I felt her stand beside me, but I didn't look up at her.  
"Talk to me, darling. What's wrong?"  
I sighed looking up at her,  
"It's Joey. He's acting so weird about Uncle Derek."  
"He's bound to. It is his dad after all."  
"Yeah but. He treat Joey like dirt."  
"I know that, honey. But it still doesn't change the fact that Derek is Joey's dad."  
I sighed nodding,  
"I know. I just wish he'd talk to me and let me know what he's thinking."  
I heard a pair of footsteps stop at the kitchen door. Both my mum and I looked over at the kitchen door to see Joey standing there. He smiled small at me and I returned the smile. How much had he heard?  
"I'll leave you both to it."  
Joey stepped into the kitchen letting her walk out and then he closed the door after her.  
"We need to talk."  
I swallowed and nodded, and we both sat down at the kitchen table. I laid my hands in front of me, my elbows resting onto the kitchen table and my fingers entwined together. Joey sat opposite me and he placed his hands over mine,  
"I'm sorry."  
I looked from our hands, up to his face.  
"I really am, Lauren. It's just." He looked down at the table and sighed. "He's my dad, y'know?" He looked up at me and I nodded in agreement. "Even though we didn't get along, and I couldn't stand him. I mean, he was the worst dad ever. But I feel… guilty somehow. Y'know?"  
I nodded again and I smiled small. He returned the smile.  
"Have you been to see Alice?" I asked him.  
His smile dropped and he nodded,  
"She's blaming me for his death."  
My mouth dropped open,  
"W-what?"  
"She said that he tried reaching out to me, and I pushed him away." He shrugged casually. "It's true, I did. Maybe it is my fault."  
I moved my hands out of his grip and I took hold of his hands,~  
"No!" I shook my head at him. "Joey it isn't your fault, alright? Please believe me!"  
He looked at me emotionlessly,  
"I wish I could, babe. I really do." He sniffed and looked down at the table again.  
"No." I said standing up and letting go of one of his hands, pulling him up with me. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where my mum and dad were sitting at the dining table. Ignoring them, I sat down on the sofa, pulling Joey down beside me. He watched me, his face still emotionless. I entwined our fingers together, resting our hands against my thigh,  
"Let it out." I told him.  
He closed his eyes, staying silent for a few minutes. I could feel both my mum and dad's stares on us. Out of nowhere, Joey's bottom lip began to quiver and then he broke out into a sob. My eyes softened as he did, and then he let go of my hand, wrapping his arms around my neck and sobbing into my shoulder. I hugged him and closed my eyes, resting my chin on his shoulder, feeling the tears well in my eyes. I stroked the back of his hair as he sobbed into my shoulder.

The day had gone now. It was currently around 7PM and Joey and I were still sitting on the sofa. But now, Joey was resting his head on my legs, laying on his back and his face looking up to the ceiling. I was stroking his hair as I watched him,  
"Thanks." He said breaking the comfortable silence.  
I furrowed my eyebrows at him slightly,  
"What for?"  
He looked at me and he took one of my hands, kissing the back of my hand,  
"For letting me grieve."  
I smiled down at him,  
"It's no problem. You have the right to grieve, as much as anyone else does."  
He smiled at me and kissed the back of my hand again, before stroking my knuckles with his thumb,  
"I love you, Lauren."  
I nodded and smiled again,  
"I love you too, Joey."


	7. Chapter 7

_New Year's Eve._

_Joey's POV:_

"Hey, Auntie Tanya." I greeted her as I walked into the kitchen.

Auntie Tanya turned to me and smiled brightly,

"Hi, Joey. How're you feeling?"

I nodded stuffing my hands into my jeans pockets,

"I'm okay, thanks. Hey, is Lauren up yet?"

She laughed,

"You're joking, right? It's barely past nine."

I grinned and chuckled shaking my head,

"Well, I've got some stuff to do this morning. Could you tell Lauren that I'll be back later?"

She nodded,

"Of course I will, darling."

I smiled at her before turning away and walking through the hallway and out of the front door. Walking down the steps, I glanced around before sanding my hands together with a smile on my face and walking down the square. Yes, I was still upset about my dad's death, but all this week, Lauren has done nothing but look after me. She's been making me meals, listening to me tell her stories that I could remember, and she's let me cry into her. I wanted to make it up to her, and thank her for everything. I really appreciated it, and this week has proved to myself how much I really did love her. I felt like an idiot letting her go when I did. I pulled out my money from my jeans pockets and I walked into the train station, and over to the ticket machine. After purchasing a ticket, I walked up the steps and got onto the train that was currently waiting at the platform. Sitting down, I got out my phone to see that I had a text message:

Woke up and found out you were doing stuff

this morning. Just wanted to let you know

that I miss you, and I love you. Hope you're

okay. L x

I smiled to myself and I quickly glanced around the train, making sure nobody had noticed that I was smiling like an idiot at my phone.

Good morning, beautiful. I shouldn't be

too long. Just gotta get some stuff. I love

and miss you too. J x

I stuffed my phone back into my pocket and I waited for the train to stop at my platform.

_Lauren's POV:_

I smiled down at Joey's reply, and then I stood up from the sofa and walked out of the hallway,

"Oh, honey?"

I looked at my mum,

"Yeah, mum?"

She smiled at me,

"Could you look after Oscar for an hour or so, please? I need to go shopping for tonight."

I looked at her confused,

"We're actually celebrating?"

She opened her mouth and then closed it, rolling her eyes playfully,

"Of course we are! It's a New Year, which means new beginnings."

I smiled at her folding my arms over my chest and leaning my side against the doorframe,

"I hope you're right."

My mum kissed my cheek and then walked out the front door. I heard Oscar run down the stairs and I looked at him,

"How about we play on the wii?" I asked him.

He grinned and nodded running past me and into the living room. I shook my head and smiled to myself walking after him.

I checked the time on my phone: 3:45PM.  
"So much for an hour." I mumbled to myself and glanced down at Oscar, whom was playing a video game on the wii. I frowned to myself and I clicked on the messages icon:

Hey, you. I miss you. Come home

soon, please. I love you. L x

I sent the message and then I leaned back into the chair, sighing deeply.

_Joey's POV:_

"So," I looked up to see Alice walking over to me, with her hands stuffed into her coat pockets. "I think you've got some explaining to do. Don't you think?"

I stood up properly and stuffed my own hands into my pockets,

"About what?"

"You and Lauren."

I nodded understanding, and then I walked over to her,

"What do you want me to say?"

She shrugged,

"How long? What is it?"

Alice took a seat on the bench and I sat down beside her,

"I guess… November. There's just. There's something there, y'know?" I looked at Alice and she nodded. "She's gorgeous, Alice. She gets me, and I get her. Yeah, we're family, but it doesn't matter. It feels so right. It's the only thing that's felt so right for so long."

Alice stared at me for a few moments,

"Joey, I don't need you to convince me. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters. Alright?"

I smiled slightly and nodded,

"Cheers, Alice."

She smiled back at me,

"You're welcome." She looked ahead. "So… what's all this?"

I smiled at her.

_ Two hours later…_

I walked into the house and straight into the living room.

"Finally!" Lauren proclaimed as she stood up onto her feet. I raised my eyebrows at her with a smile on my face.

"Mum said that you've got a surprise for me? She told me to put on some dress and wait for you."

I chuckled,

"And you decided against the dress?"

Lauren looked down at her slacks,

"I wanted to know what was going on first." She nodded folding her arms over her chest. I smiled walking closer to her,

"Well, if you get into the dress that I bought for you, you'll find out."

She smiled at me,

"Fine!"

We walked across the square and over to the park,

"Is this turning into our secret place?" Lauren asked giggling slightly.

I smiled at her,

"Mmm for tonight it is."

She raised her eyebrows at me,

"What?"

I motioned my head towards the park and she looked at me and gasped:

Over the grass area, there was a blanket laid out in the middle. Another picnic basket was laid in the centre of the blanket. All around the park; -over the swings, slide, etc- had fairy lights stuck to them and were all lit up.

"I was thinking that we'd spend our own New Year's Eve together."

She grinned up at me,

"It's perfect."

She leaned up and kissed my lips softly once,

"I love you." She murmured onto my lips.

"I love you too." I murmured back.

"5…4…3…2…1." I whispered onto her shoulder as we lay on the picnic blanket. We were holding hands and Lauren looked at me, cupping my cheek with one of her hands and she kissed my lips passionately. I let go of her hand, as the both of us rolled over onto our sides and I cupped her face; Lauren running hands down my chest. Our legs tangled into each other, as the turned more deeper, before we both pulled away,  
"Happy New Year." Lauren whispered with a wide smile on her face.  
"Happy New Year." I whispered back, with the same smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

_Lauren's POV:_

It was early the next day. As I opened my eyes, I realised that I was laying in Joey's bed. Smiling to myself, I watched him as he slept. I took in his features: his relaxed face, the way his chest moved in and out slowly as he breathed, the way it seemed like nothing was wrong. Everything was fine, because he looked so... normal.  
"Stop watching me." I heard him mumble.  
Jumping, I looked at him,  
"How did you-?!"  
He opened his eyes and chuckled looking at me,  
"I know you better than you think."  
I grinned at him, leaning forward and kissing his lips softly once,  
"Well, good morning."  
He smiled kissing my lips back softly once,  
"Mm, good morning to you too."  
I rolled my eyes playfully and he reached over, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear and I couldn't help but blush slightly and then he sighed, his face dropping.  
"How're you feeling?" I asked concerned.  
He flashed me a slight smile,  
"I can't do it, Lauren. I-I can't bring myself round to say that I'll go." He sighed again, shaking his head. "Why does Alice even want me there?" He looked up at me. He looked so helpless, and so vulnerable. It tugged on my heart strings.  
"Alice wants you there because she needs you, Joey. She needs her big brother's support through all of this. And you need her, and you know you do. You need to go tomorrow. You need to go, not just for Alice's sake, but for your own. You need to grieve as well. Yeah, you've done that the past week, but you need to say your final goodbyes, Joey. And I'll be there." I smiled slightly at him, stroking his hair. "I'll be there right beside you, holding your hand and supporting you. Okay?"  
He stared at me stunned for a few seconds, before he leaned over and he pecked my lips softly, "I love you, you know that?"  
I smiled at him,  
"Yeah, I know. And I love you too."  
He smiled back at me,  
"Good."  
I sat up and turned to face him,  
"How about this: you go over and see Alice. Help her out with the music and anything else that she needs. You need to grieve together. I'll be here and I'll come over in an hour or two, to check how you're both doing, yeah?"  
He ran his hands over his face, sighing deeply,  
"Alright."  
I leaned down kissing his cheek softly, before climbing out of bed.  
"Let me know when you're leaving, okay?" I said to him.  
He smiled and nodded,  
"Will do."  
I turned away from him and walked out of his room, then I walked into mine.

_Joey's POV:_

I sighed happy as I climbed out of bed and over to the wardrobe. I got out a pair of jeans and a dark t-shirt out and I got out some boxers; then I changed out of my pyjama bottoms and into my clothes. After making my bed, putting my pyjama bottoms into the hamper and brushing my teeth; I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where Auntie Tanya, Lauren and Abi were sitting. Lauren looked over her shoulder and smiled at me,  
"You off to Alice's then?"  
Auntie Tanya and Abi both looked up at me, Auntie Tanya's face was filled with sympathy and Abi had a smile on her face. I smiled back at Abi and then looked at Lauren nodding,  
"Might as well get it over and done with." I admitted.  
Lauren stood up from her chair, walking over to me and hugging me waist. I took my hands out of my coat pockets and returned the hug. I kissed the side of her head softly, as I noticed Abi and Auntie Tanya share a look to one another.  
"Thank you for the talk today, babe. I really needed it, and I love you for that."  
"Awwwww!" Abi said as she watched us.  
Both Lauren and I laughed as we pulled out of the hug,  
"It's what I'm here for. You don't need to thank me."  
I leaned down and pecked her lips softly,  
"I'll see you in an hour or two?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows as I stared at her hopefully.  
She smiled and nodded,  
"Yes, I'll see you soon."  
I grinned and walked out of the kitchen after waving to Abi and Auntie Tanya, and then I walked out of the front door; looking over my shoulder to have one last glance at Lauren, whom was staring at me. She gave me a smile and a little wave and I smiled back at her, walking out of the front door, closing the door behind me and walking down the steps, then towards Alice's.

_Lauren's POV:_

I sat back at the kitchen table in between mum and Abi. My mum placed her hand over mine, a smile on her face, "Lauren I am so proud of you."  
I looked at her confused,  
"What for?"  
"For supporting Joey through all this. I know Derek caused a lot of bother for you both, and I'm sorry for that. But the fact you've been nothing but supportive this past week, and letting him grieve; is very sweet of you. I can tell that he's grateful."  
I smiled at her,  
"Thanks, mum. He um, he told me that he didn't want to go to Derek's funeral."  
"What?!" Abi proclaimed.  
I looked at Abi,  
"Don't worry, I've convinced him to go."  
"You did?" My mum asked sounding slightly shocked. "How?"  
I shrugged slightly looking back at her,  
"I told him that Alice needed him, and that himself needed this. I told him that he needed to have his chance for a final goodbye. I told him that I'd be there throughout it all, and that I'd support him through it."  
My mum smiled at me, squeezing my hand gently,  
"Lauren I am so proud of you. That boy is bringing the best out of you."  
I rolled my eyes smiling,  
"Thanks, mum."  
"You guys are so cute together!" Abi gushed, making my mum and I laugh.

_A little while later..._

Kat opened the door and I smiled politely at her,  
"I'm here to see Alice and Joey."  
She nodded and opened the door,  
"Yeah sure, come in."  
She opened the door wider, stepping aside letting me walk inside.  
"Thanks. Are they in there?" I asked nodding towards the living room door.  
Kat nodded,  
"I'll leave you to it."  
She smiled slightly at me, walking through the hallway and into the kitchen. I walked into the living room and the both of them looked up at me.  
"Hey." I smiled at them. "How's it going here?"  
Both of their eyes were puffy; -Alice more puffier than Joey's-.  
"Hey, Lauren. Come sit down."  
She patted at the space beside her and I walked over to the sofa, sitting down beside her and I looked at the cd in her hands,  
"Have you chosen the music yet?" I asked her.  
She sighed shaking her head,  
"I just. I don't know what I'm doing. And he's no help, he just keeps telling me whatever will do."  
She rolled her eyes and looked at me. I laughed slightly,  
"That's lads for you. They'll go with whatever you say."  
Alice cracked a smile and she nodded,  
"Especially him."  
I smiled and looked at Joey, whom was watching the two of us with a smile on his face.  
"Let's have a look."  
I offered to Alice, who then handed me the pile of CDs. I began to look through them; commenting on the lack of taste every once in a while, making the two of them laugh.  
"Oh, wait."  
Alice said, making me stop moving my hand from putting the cd in the "no" pile. She took the cd from me,  
"This one." She announced. "It's hopeful and it reminds me of dad."  
Joey smiled at her,  
"Then that it is."  
I wrapped my arms around Alice, and pulling her into a hug,  
"You're so strong, Alice."  
She sniffed, and I knew that she was letting out everything that she had been holding in, throughout the whole music decision process. I looked up at Joey whom was watching Alice. He took hold of her hand, kissing the back of her hand softly and then he joined into the hug.  
"I'm here for you, Alice, okay? We both are. We're gonna be there for you tomorrow."  
Alice pulled out of the hug and sniffed looking at Joey,  
"You're coming tomorrow?"  
He smiled at her slightly, shrugging,  
"Guess so. Thank Lauren for that."  
Alice gasped and looked at me, pulling me into a tight embrace,  
"Lauren thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me."  
I returned the hug and smiled to myself,  
"It's no problem. We'll get through tomorrow together. I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

_Joey's POV:_

I opened my eyes and I saw sunlight. A lump formed in my throat and I closed my eyes again, wishing that it wasn't morning. I wish I could sleep through the whole day and miss it. I glanced to my side to see that Lauren was still sleeping. Smiling to myself, I rolled onto my side and watched her sleep. This girl laying beside me, was the only thing that was keeping me going today. She promised me that she'd be the for me. For me. The guy who broke her heart, because he didn't want to spend more time with the man I called my dad. The man whose funeral I was going to. I watched her stretch and then her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me smiling,

"Morning."

"Morning beautiful." I smiled at her.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up facing me,

"How're you feeling?"

I took hold of her hands shrugging slightly,

"I dunno. I feel weird."

She nodded,

"That's expected, baby."

I sighed,

"Good. Shall we get this day over and done with?"

She smiled sympathetically at me, and then she leaned forward kissing my lips softly once; before climbing out of bed taking her hands away, as I climbed out too. I stretched and then walked over to the wardrobe and opened the doors,

"Babe, I can't." I sighed.

Lauren walked over to me, hugging my waist from behind and kissing my back softly,

"You can, Joey. We're gonna get through it together, yeah? Remember?"

I looked over my shoulder at her and nodded,

"Together."

She smiled at me and then leaned around me, getting out my suit trousers and jacket,

"Put these on. With a shirt to go with it, yeah? I'll be back in 5 minutes and you better be ready, mister." She said as she handed me my suit.

I nodded and kissed my cheek softly,

"I will be."

_Lauren's POV:_

I quickly changed into a pair of tights and a black dress, sliding on my purple wedges, I walked out of mine and Abi's bedroom and into the bathroom brushing my teeth, where I also ran into Joey. Despite the circumstances, Joey looked incredibly handsome in his suit. He turned to me and smiled, handing me the toothpaste as I picked up my brush.

After bushing out teeth, we both walked out of the bathroom,

"Wait." I said, holding his hand to stop him from walking.

He turned to me, looking slightly confused and I gave him a once over, resulting to me sorting out his tie properly,

"There we go."

He chuckled slightly and then wrapped his arms around my waist,

"I love you, you know that?"

I smiled wrapping my arms around him,

"Mmm, I think I do."

He rolled his eyes and leaned down, kissing my lips softly once.

"Mm now I remember."

"Good." Joey whispered.

We walked downstairs, to see my dad and uncle Jack sitting at the kitchen table.

"Finally decided to come then, eh?" Uncle Jack asked Joey as we walked in.

I got out two bowls and then a box of cereal, glancing at my dad to see him shoot uncle Jack a look,

"You can thank Lauren for that."

"Oh really?" He raised his eyebrows looking at me, and I flashed him a triumphant smile. He looked at Joey. "Already letting your woman control you I see?"

My mouth dropped open and I scoffed,

"Um, excuse me? I'm right here!"

Joey chuckled and shook his head, and even my dad cracked a smile. Uncle Jack laughed along with Joey and then he looked at me with a smile,

"I'm only joking, Lauren. But I'm glad you convinced him to go."

I shrugged my right shoulder casually,

"All I did was tell him the reasons why he needed to go. Why am I the saint all of a sudden?"

I wasn't liking the fact that everyone was thanking me and praising me for convincing Joey to go to his own dad's funeral. He needed to go and he knew it. He just needed someone to push him along the journey. Someone to hold his hand and let him cry on their shoulder. Anyone could've done it.

I saw Joey roll his eyes,

"You really think I would've gone if these two told me to?" He glanced at my dad and Uncle Max. "No offence."

"No, none taken." My dad said standing up. "Definitely a Branning with the stubbornness."

I rolled my eyes and began to eat the cereal that I had just poured myself,

"Hey, where's my bowl?" Joey asked raising his eyebrows at me.

"In the box." I answered as I swallowed my mouthful of cereal.

Uncle Jack chuckled standing up,

"Whipped." He said to Joey, his voice filled with amusement as he teased him. I rolled my eyes as I continued to eat my cereal. Joey made his way over to me, pouring himself a bowl of cereal also, pouring in the milk and then began to eat it.

_Joey's POV:_

I walked across the square; my arms tucked into my pockets and Lauren's arm linked through mine. We walked like this, aware of people's stares. In all honesty, I couldn't figure out if it was because they could tell there was something new between us, or if it was because it was Derek's funeral. I kissed the side of Lauren's head softly, as we walked over to Alice, whom was standing outside of her house.

"Hey, Al. You okay?" I gave her a sideways hug, before Lauren pulled her arm away from mine and hugged her tightly. Her eyes were puffy and she was sniffing every few seconds. She's been crying. A sting hit my heart as I took a proper glance at her.

"How've you been with Kat?" Lauren asked.

She nodded,

"It's been okay. We're getting to know each other a bit now."

"Why?" I asked, my voice sounding slightly disgusted.

Lauren gave me a look and I shrugged.

"Joey, I'm not having this conversation with you again. Not today."

"Hey, guys?" Lauren spoke, making both Alice and I look at her. "Maybe Joey should move in with you, Alice."

I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off.

"I'm not saying I don't like you at mine, because trust me, I love it. I just think the two of you need to be together through this. I think it's best if you two stick together for now."

I looked at Alice, and Alice looked at me. She smiled at me, hope covered her face. I didn't realise how much Alice needed me. Pain hit me hard. I looked back at Lauren,

"On one condition."

She furrowed her eyebrows together slightly,

"What?"

"You move in too."

Alice gasped,

"Yeah! That'd be perfect!"

She paused looking from me, to Alice. She bit her lip and I knew what she was thinking: Is he really doing this to me? Well yes. Yes I was. And why? Because I needed her. I needed her every second of every day, helping me through this. Helping me find my feet again. And she was the only one who could do that.

"Guys come on, it's time to go!" Uncle Max called as he opened the car door for Abi and Auntie Tanya to climb in. I took hold of Lauren's hand, and Lauren held mine as well as Alice's. We walked over to the car behind Uncle's Max's and climbed into the back. Kat climbed into the front of our car and then slowly, we set off.


	10. Chapter 10

_Lauren's POV:_

We arrived at the place. My nerves were becoming worse and worse. Joey climbed out of the car and helped myself out and then Alice out.

"I'll be right back." I told Joey, leaning up and kissing his cheek softly.

I walked over to my mum and took hold of her hand,

"Mum? Can I speak to you a second?"

Me and mum looked at dad, who nodded and we walked over to an empty space.

"Lauren, what's wrong darling?"

"Um, well I need to talk to you about something."

She looked at me,

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

My eyes widened,

"What?! No! Look." I sighed. "Before we got into the car, I told Joey that he needs to move in with Alice."

My mum looked at me confused,

"What?! Have you two fallen out?"

"No, no mum! I just thought that it'd be best for them, as they need each other right now. And um... Joey said he only would if I moved in too."

My mum laughed. Actually laughed in my face,

"Yeah right. Because I'm gonna let you live in a house filled with teenagers, aren't I?"

I scoffed,

"Kat lives there too, mum! And what's so funny about it?"

"What's so funny about what?" My dad asked walking over.

"Lauren wants to move in with Joey and Alice."

He looked at me,

"No chance."

"What?! Dad!"

"Dad what, Lauren? You're only 18, babe."

"So, I get told that I'm so good with Joey, and the moment he asks me to stay with him, for the benefit of him needing me through this time; you two are saying no?"

"Don't try guilt tripping us, Lauren." Mum spoke shaking her head.

"Look, let's get inside and get this over and done with, yeah?" My dad wrapped his arm around mum and walked inside. Joey walked over to me,

"Everything okay?" He asked me.

I shook my head stugging my hands into my coat pockets,

"Forget it. Let's go inside, yeah?"

Alice made her way over to us, as Joey stared at me closely. He didn't believe me, and he had every right not to. I sighed quietly, as Alice linked her arm through Joey's and Joey wrapped an arm around my waist, as we walked inside.

"Ashes to ashes. Earth to earth." The vicar said as Derek's coffin went inside to be ready to be cremated. I heard Joey sniff multiple times beside me. I looked up at him, his eyes filling fast. I went to hold his hand, but it was too late. Joey ran out of the building.

"Joey?" Alice ran after him.

I looked at my mum, whom was signalling me to run after them. Nodding, I followed behind Alice. He was leaned over the side of the wall, crouched slightly as he cried hard.

"It's okay, Joey. We're gonna get through this together!" Alice comforted as she rubbed his back, and I could tell she was keeping her emotions intact for Joey's sake. I stayed behind the wall, listening to what was going on.

"I let him die, Alice."

"Wh-what?" She stammered.

"I let him die!" He sobbed harder.

My heart clenched together. I knew that he hadn't. I knew that my dad, Uncle Jack and Kat had all told him to leave him be. It wasn't his fault. Alice had stepped, staring at her brother in disgust. I walked round the corner,

"Joey, don't."

He stood up properly and looked at me. His face was covered with tears that had fallen from his face. He sniffed,

"What Lauren? Don't what, eh? I did, didn't I?"

"No! And you know you didn't! You're just feeling guilty because he's gone!"

He looked at me, anger filling his eyes,

"Lauren! Don't you get it? I could've done something!"

"What? Huh? What could've you done, Joey? He had a heart attack! There was nothing you could've done!"

"Yeah, and if you were maybe just a little bit more nice to him, he would be still alive." Alice's voice was bitter. Joey stared at her in shock and as she went to walk away, I grabbed her arm,

"Now that's not nice, is it, Alice? It wasn't Joey's fault, or anyone's fault. It was a heart attack! Stop blaming your brother, because it isn't fair!"

She pulled her arm away and ran down the road.

"I'll go get her." I heard my dad say. Looking over my shoulder, I saw mum standing there, watching Joey and I. I looked back at Joey and he was ready to cry again. Hugging him tightly, he leant over me gripping hold of my coat, sobbing hard into my shoulder. I closed my eyes and stroked the back of his hair,

"Shh, baby. Let it all out. Let it all out."

"She's right, ain't she? I killed him!" Hee sobbed into my shoulder.

I sighed shaking my head,

"Derek was a bad man with a bad heart, Joey. It wasn't anyone's fault, so stop it. Please."

He continued to cry, and I just stood there. On the street. Holding my boyfriend.

Joey sniffed, wiping the his nose with the back of his hand,

"What am I gonna do, Lauren? My little sister hates me."

I sighed slightly,

"She doesn't hate you, Joey. She just. She doesn't know what to believe right now."

He looked at me, an unreadable expression on his face,

"Lauren I-"

"Lauren, darling? Can your dad and I talk to you for a second?"

I nodded at my mum and then looked back at Joey,

"One second, yeah?" I kissed his cheek softly, before standing up and walking out of Auntie Carol's living room. Mum walked me over to the stairs, taking a seat on a step and then I sat down beside her.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Alice has calmed down now. Your dad explained to her what happened that night, and that she needs to leave Joey because he's still in shock from seeing the whole thing." I nodded listening to her. "And me and your dad have been talking."

I scrunched my face up,

"About what?"

"About you moving in with Joey."

I raised my eyebrows at her,

"And?"

She sighed,

"You can move in. On one condition?"

I gasped,

"Yeah?" I grinned.

"You behave."

I squealed and hugged her tightly,

"Thank you, mum. Thank you so much!"

I pulled out of the hug and stood up, running back into the living room,

"Joey!"

He jumped slightly and looked at me. I sat down and took hold of his hands,

"So we're gonna need to pack."

All of a sudden, Joey's face lit up and he smiled widely,

"Seriously?"

I grinned and nodded fast,

"Yeah!"

He pulled his hands out of my grasp and then hugged me tightly,

"Oh baby, I am so happy!"

I hugged him back tightly and sighed happily.


	11. Chapter 11

_Joey's POV:_

I walked through the front door, and then leaned down kissing her cheek softly.  
"Hello, beautiful."  
Lauren grinned blushing slightly as she closed the door behind me,  
"Hi, handsome."  
"Ready to pack?" I raised my eyebrows at her.  
She grinned bigger and nodded fast, taking hold of my hand and running upstairs with me. I laughed and waved at Auntie Tanya, spotting her walking out from the kitchen.  
"Who's stuff first?" Lauren asked me when we reached the top of the stairs.  
"How about yours? I only have a few bags worth here. Oh and," Lauren looked at me as she walked into hers and Abi's room, "are you okay with sharing a room?"  
She nodded at me,  
"Of course I am, babe."  
I sighed in relief,

"Oh good."  
She giggled and shook her head, before picking up a box that she had gotten from the Minute Mart and began to place some of her valuables into the box.  
"Want some help?" I asked watching her.  
She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled,  
"Um… you can pack my clothes? If you want?"  
I smiled and nodded,  
"Packing it is."  
I walked over to her wardrobe, opening the doors and seeing a suitcase in there. I laid it onto Lauren's bed, unzipping it up and then I began to take the clothes off the hangers. I folded them up and placed them into the suitcase.

We walked across the square, Lauren pulling her suitcase along behind her, while I carried her last box. We were just about to walk inside, when Fatboy stopped us,  
"Hey, you too. What's going on here then?"  
"We're moving in with Alice!" Lauren smiled at him.  
"Speaking of 'we'. Babygirl is it true that you two are… y'know… um…"  
"Dating each other, Fats?" Lauren asked.  
He nodded,  
"Uh… yeah."  
We both looked at each other and laughed,  
"Yeah, Fats. It's true." I answered.  
He smiled at us,  
"Awe you two are so cute together! With your little smiling and your little-"  
"Fats?"  
He stopped looking at Lauren,  
"Yeah?"  
"You've been hanging with Poppy for too long." Lauren and I started laughing. "Well, we better get inside. See ya, Fats."  
I smiled at Fatboy, before walking through the gate and up to the front door. We walked inside and then we walked straight upstairs, walking into our bedroom. We placed the last box onto the floor and then Lauren sighed happy,  
"And we're here."  
Lauren looked at me, and I wrapped my arms around her waist,  
"Home."

_Lauren's POV:_

We finished putting our stuff away and Joey wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I grinned, leaning my back against his chest, as he rested his chin against my shoulder,  
"I love you, Lauren."  
I looked at him grinning bigger,  
"I love you too, Joey."  
He smiled at me,  
"Good"  
There was a knock at the door. Turning our heads towards the door, it was Kat. She asked us if we were hungry, but we told her no. Lauren moved out of my grip, sitting down and held my hand, tugging me down onto the bed with her. Chuckling, I tucked Lauren's hair behind her ear, as I stared at her deeply. Leaning close, we both kissed each other passionately. Lauren's arms snaked around my neck, as she moved closer to me. I ran my hands slowly down her waist, before laying her back and hovering over her.

"What time is it?" I asked Joey, as I moved closer to him under the covers.  
Joey was stroking my arm as he watched me closely,  
"Mmm I don't know."  
"I want to stay here forever."  
Joey grinned, kissing my forehead softly,  
"We can stay here for as long as we like, babe."  
I sighed happily, moving closer to Joey. I kissed his chest softly, before resting my head on his chest and then I looked up at him as I did. We stared at each other, and I could see it in Joey's face, he was happy. And I was too. In this moment, lying here with Joey. Me in his arms and me looking up into his eyes, I was happy. We were finally happy. Everything was perfect.

"Joey?" I asked as I heard something, while standing in front of the bathroom mirror.  
"No, it's me." Alice said as she opened the door, smiling small at me.  
I returned the smile,  
"You okay?" I asked her.  
She shook her head,  
"I can't sleep."  
"Still seeing your dad?"  
She nodded, sniffing and wiping away a tear the slipped from her eye. I sighed walking over to her and pulling her into a tight embrace, and rubbed her back comfortingly,  
"It's going to be okay, alright? I'm here for you. Joey's here for you. Kat's here for you. The whole family is here for you. Okay? So don't feel alone."  
I felt her smile against my shoulder,  
"Thanks, Lauren. I really appreciate you both staying here with Joey. I really need you both."  
I pulled out of the hug,  
"It's no problem, Alice. You're family and you're important to me."  
"Because I'm Joey's sister?"  
"Well-"  
She laughed slightly,  
"You can say yes, y'know?"  
I smiled at her and rolled my eyes playfully. She smiled at me,  
"I'm gonna try and sleep, so goodnight Lauren."  
"Goodnight, Alice. Sweet dreams."  
She smiled at me and then walked out of the bathroom and back down the hallway.

_Joey's POV:_

I smiled to myself listening to Lauren and Alice's conversation. As Alice walked out of the bathroom, I turned and walked back into mine and Lauren's bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

_Lauren's POV:_

I woke up, rubbing my eyes and I climbed out of bed, noticing that Joey wasn't laying beside me. Curious to where he could be, I rubbed my eyes and I picked up his hoodie from the bedroom floor, pulling it on and wrapping the unzipped front around my body. Walking out of our bedroom, I walked past the bathroom, stopping and walking inside it. My eyebrows raised slightly as I noticed that the toilet seat was up. I remembered all the time my mum would crazy with my dad for leaving it up, and I knew that soon, she'd be telling Oscar the same thing. I sighed walking over to the toilet, putting down the toilet seat, and then put down the lid. Running my hand thorough my hair, I then walked out of the bathroom and downstairs.  
"Morning, babe!" Joey called from the kitchen.  
Smiling to myself, I walked into the kitchen and my eyebrows furrowed together: there was mess everywhere.  
"Morning." I smiled at him. "Um... What's with all this?"  
I raised his eyebrows and then looked down at the mess,  
"Oh! I'm making you breakfast."  
I smiled again at him,  
"Awe, baby. Thank you."  
He placed a plate in front of me and kissed my cheek softly,  
"Eat up!"  
He grinned sitting down beside me. Picking up my knife and fork, I began to dig in.

Joey had left for work and I was currently sitting in the living room. He told me not to bother with the washing up, because he would sort it out. Standing up curiously, I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, my face scrunching up my face at my surroundings. I had no idea where Alice was this morning, but this room was a pigsty! The plates were thrown into the sink, there were crumbs all over the table and worktops; I couldn't help but cringe. I sighed running my hands through my hair.  
"Oh dear god, Joey."  
I tipped my head back and groaned, beginning to clean up the mess.

"Hey, Alice?" I asked sitting down on the armchair opposite Alice.  
She looked at me and smiled,  
"What's up?"  
"Um, has Joey always been so…"  
"Messy?" She asked.  
"No! He can't be! I mean, at my house he was always so-"  
She laughed,  
"He was a guest! He wasn't going to show his true colours, was he?"  
"Am I a bad person for telling him it needs to change?" I asked, scrunching my face together.  
Alice smiled at me and shook her head,  
"No. You'd be a lifesaver."  
We both laughed and then I stood up, walking out of the living room and out of the front door.

_Joey's POV:_

I was looking around, waiting for a new customer, when I saw Lauren walking over to me. I smiled at her,  
"Hey there, beautiful. What can I do for you?"  
I watched her bite her lip. She was nervous. But what about?  
"Joey, I don't know how to say this but um…"  
"What's the matter, babe?" I asked confused.  
"You're a slob!" She blurted out.  
My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and I stuffed my hands into my pockets,

"What?"  
She sighed looking at me apologetically,  
"I'm sorry, but you leave the toilet seat up, you dump the dishes into the sink and you don't clean up! You leave crumbs everywhere, I-I it's crazy!" She frowned and looked at me. "Am I a horrible person?"  
I chuckled softly shaking my head and cupping her face with my hands,  
"No, babe, you're not. I'm sorry I've made you feel uncomfortable."  
She shook her head,

"No, you didn't. I just-"  
"You're a girl. Heck, I live in a house filled with three girls. I need to clean up my act. Literally." I laughed.  
She smiled at me,  
"So you don't hate me?"  
"No of course I don't hate you, silly."  
"Lauren, don't you go distracting Joey. He's working."  
She rolled her eyes at her dad and smiled at me, leaning up and pecking my lips softly,  
"I'll see you later, yeah?"  
I smiled pecking her lips and nodded,  
"See you later."  
She turned away and walked back towards our house, glancing over her shoulder at me as she walked through the gate. I smiled at her and waved, before turning and walking inside the office.


	13. Chapter 13

_Joey's POV:_

I sighed,  
"Babe, if you go you'll be filled with guilt. I don't need a distraction, either." I said as I walked down the stairs, tying my tie. Lauren was following behind me,  
"Look, I don't care alright? I'm going, end of." She looked at Alice who had just walked out of the living room. "Al, can you tell your stupid brother to let me go?"  
She rolled her eyes playfully and walked past us and into the kitchen. Lauren gasped,  
"Rude, Alice Branning!"  
I chuckled and kissed her forehead softly,  
"You don't give up, do you?"  
She smiled up at me, shaking her head at me and I sighed,  
"Fine. You can come."  
"Yes!" She beamed.  
"But, you have to promise to let me do what I'm doing, alright? No objections and stuff."  
She nodded eagerly,  
"Okay okay, I promise!"  
I smiled a her, taking her hand and walking into the kitchen.

"Are you ready, Joe?" Uncle Max asked as he walked in.  
Lauren was sorting out my tie and she looked at him,  
"We'll be ready in a sec."  
Uncle Max looked at us confused,  
"We? No, no, no. Joey I thought we agreed no Lauren?"  
I shrugged,  
"She convinced me to let her go, with her constant nagging."  
Lauren nudged me and rolled her eyes,  
"C'mon let's go."  
I nodded taking her hand, and then we all walked out of the house.  
"Wait!" Alice shouted.  
The three of us stopped walking in the pathway and turned to Alice.  
"Any room for one more?"  
Uncle Max and Lauren both looked at me, and I smiled to myself nodding,  
"Of course you can. I'm thankful my little sister is finally agreeing." I admitted.  
Alice smiled and walked over, Lauren linking her free arm through Alice's, after she stuffed her hands into her coat pockets. We walked over to the car, Uncle Max unlocking it and we all climbed in. Lauren and Alice sat in the back, while I sat in the front with Uncle Max, knowing that he'd want to talk over the court details. Honestly, I was nervous. I was thankful though, that it was me instead of Lauren. I couldn't bear Lauren going through this, instead. It'd break my heart if she got sent down, knowing that I could've stopped it. It made me think of my dad. And how despite our hatred towards each other, he still helped us. I swallowed slowly. I missed him. There was no doubt about that. It was odd though. Knowing that I had nobody to wind up on the square anymore. There was nothing stopping Alice from moving back in with mum, but she didn't want to. I didn't either. I had Lauren here. This is exactly where I needed to be. Lying side by side at night, with my arms wrapped around her waist, while her head laid on my chest. I smiled at the memory of us sleeping in our bed together for the first time last night. And Alice, Alice was staying on the square for the simple fact that she felt closer to dad. She didn't admit it, but ever since the funeral; she'd go into dad's bedroom at night and look at his things. Kat told me yesterday. I wish there was something that I could do to help. Something to help take away her pain. She is my little sister after all.

_Lauren's POV:_

We arrived at the courthouse. My heart was pounding and my palms were sweating. Alice had whispered to me in the car, admitting that she was nervous about the verdict. And instantly, guilt filled inside me. Maybe Joey was right. Maybe I shouldn't have come. We climbed out of the car and I relinked my arm through Alice's arm. Joey and dad climbed out of the car, and he gave me a sympathetic smile. He kissed my forehead softly, before Joey reached my side and taking hold of my hand, squeezing it softly. I looked up at him, and he knew straight away that he knew I was feeling guilty. Sighing, we walked into the courthouse and met up with a solicitor.  
"Hello, Joseph. You're pleading guilty, correct?"  
My eyes widened,  
"What?!" I screamed at him.  
Joey looked down at me and then back at the solicitor, smiling politely,  
"Give us a sec."  
He looked back at me, signalling us to move over to an empty space in the corner. Unlinking my arm from Alice's, we walked away from the group and he stood, so my back was resting against the wall, letting of of my hand and leaning my hand against the side of my head,  
"Listen, I wrote down my verdict before we were okay. It was when I broke us up, and I was feeling depressed. Your dad wouldn't let me come round for Christmas." He sighed shaking his head. "There's nothing I can do now, I'm sorry."  
I looked a him,  
"Yes there is. You can let me take the blame."  
"What?" He sighed, shaking his head. "No, Lauren."  
"Joey I can't have you going to prison!" I whispered as the tears formed into my eyes.  
Joey cupped my face and looked deeply into my eyes,  
"Baby don't think like that, alright? It's all gonna be okay."  
I sniffed slightly, nodding and closing my eyes. Joey leaned down and kissed my lips softly once.

We had been in the courtroom for what seemed like hours. Alice, dad and I were sitting watching. My eyes never left Joey for a second. My heart was pounding, and memories from that night kept rushing through my mind.  
"We hereby name the defendant not guilty. But the defendant will have a year suspended license."  
I grinned big,  
"Yes!" I squealed, Alice and I hugging each other tightly. Looking down at Joey, I noticed that he was looking at me with a smile on his face, and he winked at me. I giggled and blew him a kiss, as dad ushered the three of us out, waiting for him to come out too.  
Sometime later, Joey walked out and I rushed over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly,  
"I love you so much!"  
He chuckled softly hugging my waist,  
"I love you too, baby. And I told you everything would be alright, didn't I?"  
I grinned wide and nodded hugging him. I sighed happy pulled out of the hug,  
"Let's get you home, yeah?" I said looking at my dad and Alice.  
The two of them had a smile on their face and my dad nodded at me.

We climbed out of the car, this time Alice had gotten into the passenger side, while I clung to Joey's side. I was so petrified that it'd turn bad. Even though that there was a little bit of hope in me, that everything would be alright like he'd said.  
"Let's get inside and snuggle on the sofa, yeah?"  
I grinned and nodded, holding his hand.  
I kissed my dad's cheek softly, and the three of us walked back inside.


	14. Chapter 14

_Joey's POV:_

I woke up the next day, my arm wrapped around Lauren's body. I smiled looking down at her, watching her peacefully sleep. I stroked a strand of her hair out of her face and I watched her move slightly closer to me, in her sleep. Her arms were wrapped around my waist and her head was resting on my chest. There was a light tap on the door. Turning my head towards the door, Alice entered the room with a small smile on her face,  
"Hi, did I wake you?" She whispered glancing at a sleeping Lauren.  
I smiled at her and shook my head.  
"Sharon just rang. She wanted to know if you want to keep your shifts at R&R?"  
My eyebrows lifted in surprise and I nodded eagerly,  
"Tell her I'm up for any shifts." I whispered at her.  
She grinned, stopping herself from laughing and nodded,  
"Okay." She whispered before walking back out of our bedroom.  
I looked back down at Lauren, continuing to watch her sleep. She looked so happy, and so innocent, it was breathtaking. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and then she stretched slightly, looking up at me with a smile.  
"Mm morning." She mumbled.  
"Good morning, beautiful." I muttered.  
She leaned up and pecked my lips softly, and then she stroked my cheek softly,  
"How did you sleep?" She asked me.  
"Perfect. I was sleeping next to the girl I love. How about you, baby?"  
"I slept perfect too." She grinned up at me.  
I kissed her forehead softly,  
"Good."

We were sitting in the living room, Lauren's body leaning into my side and my were arms wrapped around her body and Lauren's hands were laid on my lap. We were currently watching television, the house empty and everything was so quiet. I leaned down, kissing Lauren's shoulder softly,  
"I love you, Lauren Branning."  
She grinned, her cheeks blushing slightly as she looked up at me,  
"And I love you, Joey Branning."  
"Mmm good." I grinned as he leaned down and kissed her lips gently once. She returned the kiss and then sighed happy. There was a knock at the door. Groaning, we pulled out of our embrace, and I stood up. Walking out of the living room and over to the front door, opening it up.  
"We need to talk." Whitney stated.  
Confused, I nodded and opened the door wider stepping aside and Whitney walked in. Closing the door and then following Whitney into the living room, Lauren sat up.  
"Whit? What's wrong?" She asked concerned.  
Whitney looked from me and then back to Lauren sighing deeply,  
"Luce is up to something."  
"Up to what?" I asked standing in the doorway, leaning my side against the doorframe; my arms folded over my chest.  
Whitney looked away from me and back at Lauren, her facial expression worried,  
"I don't know." She admitted. "But she said, and I quote, 'Lauren is going to pay for stealing Joey from me'."  
Lauren and I looked at each other. Lauren's eyes widening slightly with fear, and I scoffed rolling my eyes,  
"I was never Lucy's. Not really, anyway."  
"You was in a relationship with her, Joey. So she was yours at one point." Lauren said as she stood up, running her hand through her hair. "Whit, you need to stop her." She begged.  
"Don't you think I've tried? She said that I never liked her and that I was just her friend because of you." She shook her head. "Lauren, what are we gonna do? I don't want her hurting you." She looked at me. "Either of you, for that matter."  
I flashed her a slight smile, and Whitney returned it.  
"I'm gonna kill her." Lauren said, heading towards the living room door. I rolled my eyes and stood up, so I was standing in the middle of the doorway. When Lauren reached me, she sighed,  
"Move out of the way, Joey."  
I raised my eyebrows at her.  
She rolled her eyes shoving me slightly,  
"Joey, move!"  
I sighed, grabbing hold of her arms and shaking her gently,  
"Don't you see, babe? That's what she wants! She wants you to react this way. You've gotta be the bigger person in all this. That's how you'll win."  
"He's right, Lauren."  
Lauren looked over her shoulder at Whitney whom was nodding at her. Lauren sighed and nodded,  
"Alright fine. What're we gonna do?"  
"Well, first of all. We need Whitney to get back onto Lucy's side." I said letting go of Lauren's arms.  
"How? She pretty much hates my guts." Whitney replied.  
"Lauren, you know her better than anyone. You got any ideas?"  
I watched her as she ran her hand through her hair and then she nodded,  
"Take her to the R&R. Joey and I will be there. Let's see what she's got to offer. If she doesn't do anything, that's great for us. But the hardest part is getting her back onto your side. Go and grovel. And I'm not even joking. Sound apologetic and then say, 'I was an idiot, wasn't I?' She'll agree with you and then apologise. Alright? It'll work, trust me. So you go and do that, and text me letting me know how it goes."  
Whitney smiled slightly at us and nodded,  
"Okay."  
Lauren and I stepped aside letting her past, and then she walked out of the house.  
I watched Lauren as she turned to me, her eyes showing something so vulnerable, it killed me. I took a step closer, opening my arms out and pulling her into a tight embrace, Lauren returning the hug.  
"Why is it always drama for us?" Lauren mumbled against my chest.  
I shrugged hugging her tightly,  
"I don't know, baby." I admitted. "But it'll all be over soon, alright? I promised you that we'd be happy, and I tend to keep that promise."  
She sniffed slightly looking up at me as she hugged me,  
"I love you, Joey."  
I smiled down at her,  
"I know. Because I love you, too."  
She sniffed again, leaning up and kissing my lips gently once.

"Babe, are you ready? I know we're off to the R&R, but I do kinda gotta go in the next minute!"  
I watched Lauren roll her eyes as she walked down the steps,  
"Would you stop being so dramatic? I'm here, aren't I?"  
"Hey, where are you two going?" Alice asked walking out of the kitchen.  
I smiled at Alice,  
"I'm going to work, and Lauren is gonna keep me company. Wanna come?" I asked her.  
Her eyebrows lifted in surprise,  
"Seriously?"  
I chuckled and nodded.  
"Hell yeah! Then I'll have a buddy to hang with while Joey's working!"  
"Yeah." I started, both of the girls looking at me. "Then you can help me stop Lauren from having a drink." I looked at Lauren, who narrowed her eyes at me. I smiled at her.  
"Are you getting changed, Alice? Cause I kinda like what you're wearing."  
"Yes, what you're wearing is going to keep my job."  
Lauren rolled her eyes and groaned,  
"Oh for god's sake, just go!" Lauren said as she pushed me towards the front door.  
Alice and I laughed, and I opened the front door when I reached it.


	15. Chapter 15

_Lauren's POV:_

I took a deep breath, as Alice, Joey and I walked into R&R. Joey leaned down kissing my cheek softly and then whispered,  
"No drinking, and no drama. Yeah, babe?"  
I looked up at him and smiled nodding, as we walked over to the bar. Joey got me an orange juice and Alice a vodka tonic. Sitting down on the barstools, we both looked around the club. Alice nudged me lightly, and when I looked at her, she nodded over to the direction to the corner at the opposite side of the room. Spotting Whitney and Lucy, I took a deep, steady breath. I looked at Joey, and fabricated a smile as he stared at me; taking a sip of my orange. Cringing, I handed my drink over to him,  
"Baby, can I have lemonade instead, please?"  
He chuckled taking the glass from me and he walked away.  
"So what's the plan?" Alice asked me, turning her body towards me.  
I turned my own body towards her and shrugged biting my lip,  
"Dunno." I admitted.  
"Hmmm..." Alice thought. "Ooh! Why don't you both split up? See what she's like with the two of you? Y'know?"  
I say up straighter,  
"What do you mean? Like, I'd go and talk to Lucy and then Joey?"  
Alice nodded,  
"Yeah! Just go and talk to her. Go up to her, and see what happens. Everyone knows she ain't happy with you right now. I'll watch you and see what happens, alright? I'll tell Joey too."  
Sighing slightly, I nodded standing up,  
"Alright here I go."  
Taking another deep breath, I walked over to Lucy and Whitney.  
"Can I have a word?" I said to Lucy, as her eyebrows raised at me; her facial expression filled with disgust. I stopped myself, -just-, from rolling my eyes. Glancing at Whitney, I saw a slight smile towards me. Nodding, Lucy and I stepped away from Whitney.  
"What?" She demanded.  
Sighing deeply, I crossed my arms,  
"I think we need to talk. I know that you're mad at me because you were dating Joey first, but-"  
Lucy laughed rolling her eyes,  
"Trust me, it won't last."  
I raised my eyebrows at her,  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me. Once the whole square finds out about your incest relationship, you'll both get so tired of the judging that you'll just end it."  
I tipped my head back and laughed hard,  
"Yeah sure. Whatever."  
"You were always jealous of me, Lauren."  
I raised my eyebrows at her, rolling my eyes at the same time,  
"Of what, exactly Lucy? Because all I see is a moody, annoying and whiney cow!"  
I smirked at her before turning my heel, walking away from her and back over to Alice.  
"What happened?" Alice asked as I sat down. Joey was stood in front of Alice around the bar, pretending to be cleaning the counter.  
"Basically it started with her saying that it won't last, and ended with me saying that she was a cow." I shrugged causally.

_Joey's POV:_

Glancing at Lauren and Alice one last time, I noticed that Lucy was alone. Waking over to her, I raised my eyebrows at her, folding my arms over my chest as she grinned at me,  
"Joey! How're you doing?" Her smile was wide, but there was something behind it, that gave me chills. Grimacing, I cleared my throat,  
"Cut it out, Lucy. Stop whatever it is you're planning, because it ain't gonna work. You got it?"  
She raised her eyebrows at me and smirked,  
"Oh, Joey. Joey, Joey, Joey. You and Lauren, you don't, you don't fit. Y'know?"  
"No, I think you've got it wrong, Lucy to be quite honest."  
"Oh really? Let's see how long it is until you're wanting me back."  
I laughed,  
"You were just a bit of fun! I love Lauren!"  
She paused looking at me,  
"You love her?"  
I smirked at her nodding, and walking away.

"Well, that was interesting." Alice stated as we walked into the hallway and I locked the door behind us. Lauren laughed,  
"Interesting being the better word."  
"Well, I'm gonna watch some tv. Goodnight, guys." Alice smiled at us, walking into the livingroom.  
"Now missy." I said as I took hold of her hand.  
Lauren smiled at me,  
"Mmm?"  
I brushed my lips against hers lightly and then mumbled,  
"Let's go upstairs."  
Biting her lips, I led her upstairs and into our bedroom. Closing the bedroom door behind us, I cupped her face kissing lips passionately. Lauren held onto my arms and kissed me back just as passionately. Placing my hands onto her bottom, I picked her up and Lauren wrapped her legs around my waist. Walking over to our bed, I laid her down gently onto the bed. Running her hands through my hair, I unbuttoned her t-shirt and pulled it up, Lauren shrugging out of her top, and we deepened the kiss as she unbuttoned my white, long-sleeved t-shirt. Taking it off, I then unfastened her jeans and slid them down; Lauren doing the same to my trousers. I pulled off her panties, resisting the urge to rip them off her skin. Unhooking her bra, I threw her underwear onto the floor beside the bed; as Lauren pulled down my boxers. I pulled out of the kiss, our breathing heavy as I reached over and opened the draw, getting out a condom. Quickly ripping the packet, I rolled it onto me and then I straddled over her,  
"You ready?" I asked breathlessly.  
Lauren nodded fast, and I slowly eased myself into her. Lauren gripped my arms as I placed them at either side of her head. As I slowly thrusted inside her, Lauren's eyes closed tight, letting out a loud moan. Knowing that we had to keep quiet, I leaned down burying my face into her neck, and Lauren doing the same. I began to pick up the pace, Lauren gasping lightly as our necks filled with our pleasured moans. I felt her heart pick up quickly, and I knew that she was already hitting her spot. Closing eyes, clawing at the bed sheets, I began to thrust inside her as fast as I could. Groaning loud into her neck, we both froze as we came into each other. Pulling out of her, I collapsed beside her; placing my hand on my chest, listening to our heavy breathing.  
"Wow." She breathed out.  
Nodding in agreement, I looked at her. We were both covered in sweat and her chest was heaving in and out quickly. She looked back at me and smiled, as she stroked my face.  
"That was special." She whispered breathlessly.  
I nodded and smiled watching her,  
"It was love."  
Lauren smiled moving closer to me, her eyes fluttering close. I moved my foot under the blanket at the bottom of the bed, sliding it up close to my hand and then wrapping it over us, kissing Lauren's forehead softly. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep too.


	16. Chapter 16

_Lauren's POV:_

I woke up the next day, and as I looked to my side, I smiled seeing Joey fast asleep beside me. He was laying on his front; his arm draped over my waist. Moving closer to him, I kissed his cheek softly making him stir in his sleep.  
"What time is it?" He mumbled sleepily.  
Glancing at the nightstand behind Joey, I checked the time,  
"8:23, baby." I informed him.  
This made Joey groan in frustration, covering his face with his hands. Giggling, I rolled my eyes sitting up and I stroked his arm,  
"Get up, lazy bones!"  
"Five more minutes!" He mumbled sleepily.  
Shaking my head grinning, I stood up on the bed and then began bouncing up and down. Jumping, Joey rolled onto his back lifting his eyebrows in surprise,  
"Babe? You do realise that you're naked, right?"  
Stopping in my tracks, I looked down at my bare body and my cheeks flushed a deep, crimson red. Sitting back down, I quickly covered myself with the covers. Joey chuckled softly wrapping his arms around me,  
"Aweee baby!" He cooed.  
I glared at him, hitting him gently.  
"Shut up." I mumbled embarrassed.  
Grinning, he pulled me closer to him and he kissed my forehead softly.  
"Hate to lower the mood, but we need to do something about Lucy."  
Nodding, I shifted out of Joey's grip, leaning over the edge of the bed, picking up Joey's t-shirt and pulled it on over my head,  
"What can we do?"  
We both sat there in silence. My brain was racking around, thinking of someway to get back at her. And then it came to me.  
"I got it!" I gasped.  
Looking at me, Joey raised his eyebrows at me.  
"Let's break up!"  
Sitting up, his eyebrows raised more,  
"Excuse me?"  
Laughing slightly, I shook my head,  
"No, baby, not literally! Let's pretend that we broke up! And we'll make sure to tell Whit and then obviously she'll Lucy!"  
Catching on, Joey smiled at me,  
"Yeah! And we'll see how long it takes her."  
Nodding eagerly, I giggled and cupped his face kissing his lips deeply once.  
"God, I love you." I grinned.  
Grinning back,  
"I love you too." He replied.

Taking a deep breath, Joey and I looked at each other and nodded. Whitney had just text me, saying that she'll make sure that she and Lucy would be near by. Opening the front door, I stormed out of the front door,  
"Lauren listen to me, will ya?!" Joey screamed behind me.  
Laughing without any humour, I turned to him,  
"Why? Why should I, Joey? Hmm? All you ever say is lies, and I am sick and tired of listening to it!"  
"Well if you just maybe listened for once in your goddamn life, you'll understand what happened!"  
"No! She came onto you, Joey! And you just let her!" Shaking my head, I scoffed turning away from him and walking out of the gate, and then down the square.  
"Lauren! LAUREN!" Joey called after me.

_Joey's POV:_

I shook my head, running my hands over my face. Glancing up, I noticed that Whitney and Lucy had stopped, watching us. Whitney smiled at me, and as I looked at Lucy, I rolled my eyes walking inside; slamming the door behind me. sliding my phone out of my jeans pocket, I dialled Lauren's number.  
"Well?" Lauren asked as she answered.  
I grinned,  
"It worked, baby."  
"Yes!"  
I chuckled at her enthusiasm.  
"Stage one: complete."  
I heard her sigh, both of us knowing what the next stage was.  
"Baby, please be careful with her. I hate the idea of you going back to hers. Even if it is just to prove some point."  
I frowned slightly, feeling guilty for going along with this plan,  
"Baby…"  
"No, never mind." She laughed slightly. "I'm just being silly. Ignore me."  
"Lauren?"  
I heard her sigh slightly,  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
She paused, and I could practically hear the smile in her voice,  
"I love you too."  
I instantly smiled too,  
"I'll see you tonight. Yeah, baby?"  
"Make sure you disinfect yourself before I get there."  
I chuckled shaking my head,  
"Oh, you make me laugh, Miss. Branning."  
"Well I do try." She giggled.  
"Speak to you soon, baby."  
"Alright, bye."  
We both hung up.

It had just turned to the evening. I was in the bathroom, leaning against the bathroom sink; looking down. I was regretting this whole plan. The idea of even looking at Lucy that way again, made me want to throw up. Alice knocked lightly at the door, and as I looked up, she walked inside.  
"Joey, it's gonna be okay. Trust me, and trust Lauren. Lauren's gonna be there, and so am I. You know what you have to do. You don't have to go so far. Just this one night and then that's it. Okay?"  
I smiled slightly at her reflection, before turning to her,  
"Okay. I just." I paused shaking my head. "Al, I love Lauren so much. Just the thought of Lauren seeing me with Lucy tonight makes me feel sick."  
Alice smiled at me, hugging me tightly,  
"She loves you too, Joey. I can see it." Pulling out of the hug, she held my arms looking at me. "And I think that you need to do this."  
Nodding, I smiled at her, although my insides were churning.


	17. Chapter 17

_Joey's POV:_

After paying for my drink, I glanced around before taking a sip. I heard a door open and shut, and before I knew it, Lucy was at my sighing. I was inwardly rolling my eyes, because I was secretly hoping that she didn't show. I hadn't invited her. So she was either staring at me through the window at her house, or she guessed. Looking at her, I raised my eyebrows at her and then lowered them, taking another; -but longer- sip of my drink.  
"Hi, Joey."  
I nodded as my reply, setting my drink onto the bar. _God, Lauren. Please hurry soon. _I needed to see the reason why I was doing this. I needed to see her face, feel breathless, and then understand why I was going along with all this. I stuffed my hands into my pockets, as Lucy laid her hand on my arm,  
"I saw your fight earlier."  
This time, I rolled my eyes properly. _No shit._ I thought to myself.  
"How're you both?"  
I looked at her, my emotionless eyes boring into hers,  
"We're over. Done."  
She looked at me shocked, but I could see right through it. She was faking it. She didn't actually care.  
"Oh my god, really?"  
I nodded picking up my pint glass,  
"Yep." I emphasised the p, taking a long drink of my pint.  
The door opened and glancing over my shoulder, I noticed Lauren. Knowing that Lucy couldn't see, when Lauren looked at me, I winked at her. Trying her best to hide her smile, she looked at me properly and rolled her eyes sighing deeply.  
"Alice, we shouldn't have come here." She complained, throwing her clutch bag onto the bar when they both reached it.  
Alice glanced at me and then back at Lauren,  
"I'm sorry, Lauren. I really didn't know he'd be here. I thought he was working."  
Lauren rolled her eyes and sighed,  
"Well clearly he's not."  
Alice frowned slightly, turning to Alfie and ordering their drinks. I had warned Alice. One drink for Lauren and that's it. Let the rest be water. Obviously we'd planned this. The drinking part. I looked away from Lauren and back to Lucy, feeling her tug at my arm, like the clingy brat she was.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
Swallowing slowly, I smirked slightly at her and nodded.  
"Go sit over there and I'll get some more drinks in." I said, motioning to a table of two. She smiled at me, looking over at Lauren; -a smug smile written on her face-. Sighing deeply, I tried to keep my frustrations to myself, as I turned back to Roxy, ordering myself a glass of 'vodka', -water-, and then an actual vodka for Lucy. I noticed Alice walk over to me. She placed her hand on my arm, leaning up and whispering,  
"It's gonna be okay, I promise."  
I looked at her, smiling slightly at her, leaning over and kissing her cheek softly,  
"You're the best, you know that?"  
She rolled her eyes and smiled,  
"Mhm."  
After receiving my change, I then picked up the glasses, rolling my eyes at Alice and Lauren, turning to Lucy and sitting down beside her.  
"There you go." I said to her, handing her, her drink.  
"Thanks, Joey." She smiled taking a sip.  
Returning the smile, I placed my glass onto the table,  
"No problem."  
We stared at each other in an awkward silence for a few seconds, before I cleared my throat, scratching the side of my head slightly,  
"I'm glad you decided to pop in tonight."  
"Oh really? And why's that?" She asked, grinning, taking another sip of her drink.  
I picked up my drink,  
"Because I've been thinking about what you said to Lauren. It was completely wrong to think that we could ever be in a relationship."  
She grinned bigger as I took a sip of my water,  
"It's about time you realised that! It was like… incest!" She exclaimed.

_Lauren's POV:_

I watched the conversation between Joey and Lucy, my jealousy growing by the second. I tipped back my vodka, and then I turned to Roxy, about to order my drink, when Alice cut in.  
"Two waters, please." Alice ordered.  
Sighing at her, Alice flashed me a sympathetic look.  
"You two as well?" Roxy asked.  
"Hmm?" Alice said, looking at her.  
"Joey's just ordered the same for himself." She eyed us suspiciously and we just shrugged, acting innocent. Shaking her head, she walked away to get our order.  
"I know this is killing you, Lauren. But just think about the big picture."  
"I _am _thinking about the big picture, Alice! She's gonna take him back to her house!" I cringed, shuddering at the thought of Lucy even touching Joey. Her lips crashing into his, the second they walk inside. She taking his coat off and unbuttoning his shirt.  
"That's it." I said standing up. "I'm gonna put a stop to this."  
"Lauren, no!"  
I heard Alice call, as I stormed over to the two of them.  
"Keep your hands off of him."  
Looking from Lucy to Joey, I noticed that Joey was looking at me confused. Clearly he knew that this wasn't part of the plan.  
"Excuse me?" Lucy answered.  
I opened my mouth to speak, but Alice placed her hands on my shoulders,  
"Lauren, come on! She's not worth it."  
As Alice dragged me away, I peeled my eyes from glaring at Lucy, looking at Joey. His eyes had softened. He knew what was happening, and we both knew what we were thinking: Why the hell did we go along with this?

_Joey's POV:_

_Get this over and done with, Joe. Then you can comfort your girl. _Quickly snapping my head towards Lucy, I smiled at her,  
"Sorry about that."  
She shook her head,  
"Oh, don't worry about it. She's always been jealous of me."  
Snorting quietly, I mumbled,  
"Of what? You're nothing compared to her."  
She furrowed her eyebrows together,  
"Huh?"  
I faked a smile shaking my head,  
"Nothing. Hey, do you fancy going somewhere a bit more… private? Somewhere where we don't have an audience?"  
Lucy smiled at me, raising her eyebrows,  
"Let's go to mine."  
She smirked at me, as I nodded. We both stood up and she finished her drink off, taking hold of my hand. As she led the way, I quickly looked at Lauren, mouthing,  
"I love you!"  
I saw her small smile on her face, before she covered her face with her hands.

Arriving at Lucy's, she quickly scanned the bottom floor,  
"Dad?" She called.  
Both of us staying quiet, we heard silence. Sighing in relief,  
"Oh good." She said, turning to me and smirking. "Let's go to my room."  
I smirked back, nodding as she turned back round and led me through the kitchen and then upstairs. Walking down the hallway, we walked into her bedroom and I closed the door behind us. Letting go of my hand, Lucy turned to me and cupped my face, kissing me deeply. Returning the kiss, I placed my hands on her hips, walking her backwards, towards her bed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and moaned softly, as I stroked her hips. I closed my eyes tightly shut, trying to ignore everything that was happening. Laying her down on the bed, she quickly pulled off my coat, throwing it onto her floor. I straddled over her and placed my hands on either side of her head. Lucy ran her hands down my arms and then when she reached my wrists, she moved her hands to my top button of my long-sleeved t-shirt. She unbuckled two, before I finally pulled away. She looked at me confused, her hands staying gripped to my shirt. I sighed deeply shaking my head, and I pushed her hands off me,  
"Wow."  
"Wow, what?" She asked, leaning up on her elbows looking at me.  
"You really are desperate, aren't you, Lucy?" I said as I climbed off her, and off her bed. Bending down, I picked up my coat. She looked at me confused,  
"Wh-what do you mean?"  
"We knew the second that it looked like we broke up, you'd pounce back into the scene. I'm not yours, Lucy! I'll never, _ever _be yours! I'm Lauren's, alright? And I love her!"  
I buttoned up my two buttons, and then I slid on my coat again,  
"You're pathetic, Lucy. I love Lauren. If you dare try to mess our relationship up, you'll pay. Trust me."  
I didn't even give her another glance, as I turned away walking out of her bedroom, down the hallway and downstairs. I heard her voice calling my name, and then I could hear her following after me. Walking into the kitchen, she grabbed my wrist and I stopped walking, turning to her pulling my wrist away,  
"Don't touch me."  
Her eyes were filled with tears as she stared at me. Rolling my eyes,  
"Leave Lauren alone."  
Was all I said before walking out of her back door, and out of her garden. Stuffing my hands into my pocket, I walked across the square and over to number 23. Before walking through the gate, I leaned against the wall sorting myself out. I wiped my mouth, looking around and quickly spitting out some phlegm; feeling her taste in my mouth and it made me sick. I looked up at the sky and smiled to myself, walking through the gate and up to the front door. As soon as I looked up from closing and locking the door, I could see Lauren standing in the hallway. Her eyes were filled with hope.  
"Well?" She asked.  
I grinned at her,  
"I don't think she'll be bothering us again."  
Squealing, Lauren rushed over to me, throwing her arms around my neck. Chuckling, I hugged her waist, kissing the top of her head softly. She pulled away and I looked down at her confused,  
"What?"  
"Get a shower. You smell like her."  
She said, before walking into the living room.


	18. Chapter 18

_Joey's POV:_

Waking up alone is not fun. In fact, it sucks. As I stretched my arm out to Lauren's side, expecting her to be there, so I could pull her into me. But when I felt her side slightly cold, I opened my eyes in confusion. She wasn't there. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes, I looked around our bedroom. Sighing in defeat, I climbed out of bed and walked out of our bedroom, only in my sweats. Ruffling my hair, I walked downstairs and was hit with the smell of cooking. Bacon, to be exact. Smiling to myself, I saw Alice walking out of the kitchen. She smiled at me,  
"Morning, Joey. You're about to be in the bad books." She raised her eyebrows a me in amusement.  
I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. _Had I done something?_ I wondered to myself. Walking past me, Alice touched my arm, and then she walked upstairs. Watching her walk hallway up, I then took a deep breath, walking into the kitchen. And then I realised what Alice meant: Lauren was dancing along to a song on the radio, singing to herself as well, as she was cooking the bacon. The toaster was on, and inside, it looked like there was waffles inside. There were two plates sitting on a tray. _Breakfast in bed_. I told myself. Figuring it was already too late, I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind when I reached her. Lauren screeched slightly, and then she looked at me over her shoulder,  
"You're supposed to be in bed." She frowned.  
I chuckled softly,  
"Sorry baby. I didn't get the memo."  
She smiled rolling her eyes and turned off the stove. She shook out of my grip with a smile on her face, as she picked up the frying pan and putting two rashes of bacon onto each plate. She turned off the toaster, laying a waffle onto each plate. She looked up at me,  
"What?" She asked, her voice slightly defensive. And I knew she was feeling self-conscious.  
Lifting my arms up in defence,  
"What? A guy can't watch his girlfriend and just think, 'damn, I'm the luckiest guy alive'?" I asked with a smile on my face.  
Lauren looked at me, her cheeks turning a gorgeous, dark crimson, red. I grinned feeling victorious.  
"Go back upstairs, and let me serve you breakfast in bed."  
I chuckled,  
"Okay, okay!" I said, walking out of the kitchen, along the hallway and then jogging upstairs and into our bedroom. Climbing back into bed, I leaned my back against the wall, my hands behind my head, as I waited for Lauren. Walking in a few seconds later, she smiled at me as she walked over to our bed, setting the tray across my legs. Removing my hands from behind my head, I sanded my hands together, smiling as I watched her walk around the bed and climbing into her side of the bed. We both picked up a knife and fork each, cutting up my waffle, I sighed happy,  
"I love you, Lauren."  
Lauren looked up at me and grinned, as I watched her in awe,  
"I love you too, Joey."  
We leaned forward, kissing each other softly once.

_Lauren's POV:_

"Mum?" I asked confused, opening the door. Crossing my arms over my chest, I watched her. "What can I do for you?"  
My mum breathed out deeply,  
"Can I come in, darling?"  
Nodding, I opened the door wider, stepping aside as she walked in. Closing the door behind her, I motioned my arm to the living room,  
"Come through."  
"Thanks." She said, before walking into the living room.  
Joey looked at me confused, and I shrugged,  
"Gimme five minutes." I said as I walked over to him, leaning up and pecking his lips softly. Nodding, Joey jogged upstairs, and I walked into the living room, closing the door behind me. Mum was sitting on the sofa, her facial expression was unreadable.  
"Mum? What's wrong?" I asked. My voice was filled with both worry and concern.  
"It's nothing serious, darling. Don't worry."  
Nodding, I couldn't shake the nervous feeling that was filling up inside me. Mum smiled at me, but she instantly dropped it, sighing deeply.  
"It's your dad."  
"What about dad?" I asked, confused.  
"He thinks that you should go back to college."  
"What? Why?" My eyebrows furrowed together.  
"Well..." She sighed deeply again. "Your dad feels like you need to spend some time independently. Y'know? We love Joey, and you know that. We just don't want you both too... Obsessed with each other. I'm not suggesting a full-time course. Just something for a couple of days. Okay?"  
I stared at her. Confusing hitting me ten times more,  
"But... But why? I-I don't get it!"  
"Joey has two jobs, Lauren. You're gonna need to do something while he's at work. You can't be by his side 24/7. You think your dad would let that happen at the car lot? Hmm? Just think about it, yeah? Talk it over with Joey, and see what he says."  
She kissed my forehead softly, before standing up and walking over to the door. She opened the living room door, and turned to look at me. I noticed it in the corner of my eye, but I didn't look up at her. And I still didn't when she walked out of the room, and then out the front door. I only looked up, after Joey sat down and wrapped his arms around me,  
"Baby what happened?" He mumbled against my ear.  
Sighing, I looked up at him,  
"Mum wants me to go back to college."  
"You don't wanna?" He asked looked down at me.  
"I like how it is now." I shrugged, knowing exactly how this conversation was going.  
"Well babe. If you do go back to college, it doesn't have to be full-time, does it? You can go a few days a week, and then when I'm off, we'll spend it together. Baby, I love you. And you know I do. But I think your mum is right. You should go to college, study art and excel in that one thing that you love to do."  
"Really?" I asked, as I looked up at him awe.  
Smiling, Joey nodded as leaned down, kissing my lips softly once,  
"Really, baby. I believe in you."  
I returned the smile, after kissing his lips back softly once,  
"Okay, baby. I will. I'll call my dad."  
We unwrapped our arms from around each other, and then I stood up, sliding my phone and dialled my dad's number.

Later that night, I was standing in the hallway, my hands gripping Joey's unzipped coat. He was just about to go to work to R&R, and I really didn't want him to go. Smiling, Joey moved my hands off from his coat.  
"Babe, I'll be back around 11:30."  
"That's five hours away!" I whined.  
Chuckling, Joey wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into him and pecking my lips softly,  
"I love you. You know that?"  
I smiled and nodded, hugging his waist,  
"Mhm. Because I love you too. So remember that."  
He grinned and nodded, kissing my forehead softly, before unwrapping his arms from around me, making me do the same and then he zipped up his coat.  
"I love you. I'll be back soon!"  
He walked over to the front door opening it up, and then he walked out of it, closing the door behind me. Sighing deeply, I frowned slightly at the door, knowing that it was going to be five hours, until I next see him. The next thing I knew, the front door opened and Joey popped his around the door. Puckering his lips together, I grinned as I rushed over to him, cupping his face in my hands, as I kissed his lips passionately once. Returning the kiss, he grinned when we pulled away,  
"Now I really have to go."  
I removed my hands from his cheeks and then when he walked down the pathway, I closed the door and leaned my back against the front door, grinning big and giggling like an idiot.


	19. Chapter 19

_Lauren's POV:_

I walked across the square, crossing my arms over my chest, as I felt the cool air hit my skin. Walking up the steps, I knocked twice onto Number 5, and then let myself in. Looking around, I sighed,  
"Dad!" I called.  
Moments later, my dad walked into the hallway,  
"You alright, babe?"  
I smiled at him, nodding and stepping closer to him, giving him a hug. He returned the hug and chuckled slightly,  
"You're not in some sort of trouble, are you?"  
Lauren rolled her eyes playfully pulling out of the hug, and looked up at her dad,  
"No of course not! I came to talk to you about college."  
My dad lifted his eyebrows up at me in surprise,  
"Oh yeah? Finally seen sense, have ya?" He asked me.  
I smiled at him,  
"Yeah, yeah. So can I have the form to fill in, please?"  
Dad nodded, motioning me into the living room. Following him in, I could hear the low hum of the television, whatever channel it was that he was watching, before I came in. He walked over to the dining table, picking up a sheet and then he walked back over to me and handed it to me.  
"Anything else you need?" He asked.  
I smiled shaking my head, leaning up and kissed his cheek softly,  
"Nope, that's it. Thanks dad."  
"Welcome, babe."  
"Bye!" I called before walking out of the front door, and then down the steps. Instead of walking back to my house, I decided to head towards R&R. Why I was planning on interrupting Joey's work, I had no idea. Smiling at the bouncer, I walked inside the club, down the stairs and then I walked over to the counter,  
"One lemonade, please!" I called, catching Joey's attention.  
Looking at me, Joey grinned at me,  
"Well, hello there. Missed me already, did ya?"  
I giggled and nodded, sitting down on the barstool in front of him. Joey poured out a glass of lemonade,  
"Ice?" He asked me, a smile on his face.  
I nodded and smiled, and he popped some ice into my glass, before handing it to me,  
"There you go, babe. On the house."  
I raised my eyebrows at him,  
"I can pay for my drinks, y'know."  
Joey chuckled softly, shaking his head,  
"No chance, babe."

_Joey's POV:_

It had been nearly two hours since Lauren showed up at R&R. All that she was drinking was fizzy pop, and I was honestly so proud of her. I offered her an alcoholic drink, telling myself that one or two would be okay; but she refused. She told me that she wanted to be sober.  
"Oh! Can I have a pen please?" Lauren asked, taking another sip of her drink.  
Looking down onto the counter where the till was, I picked up a pen and handed it to her, my eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.  
"Application form." She explained.  
Nodding, I smiled to myself watching her, as she filled it out.  
After filling it out, Lauren handed me back the pen.  
"Wanna come with me to the office?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows at her.  
Grinning, Lauren stood up holding the application form in her hand and I walked around the counter, meeting Lauren at the end; and I took her hand in mine. Pulling her with me, we walked inside the office, closing the door behind me,  
"Do you actually have to be in here for a reason?" She asked me.  
"Yeah. Inventory." I told her, taking the application form out of her hand, and throwing it onto the floor.  
Gasping, Lauren cupped my face and shook her head,  
"How very cheeky of you, Joseph." She teased.  
Smirking, I leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Lauren instantly returned the kiss, as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her in close to me. Sliding my tongue into her mouth, Lauren and I massaged our tongues together. She moaned into the kiss, as I gently pushed her back into the wall. Running her hands into my hair, I pushed my body against hers, as close as I could. A slight moan left Lauren's lips, causing a smirk to appear on my lips, kissing Lauren more roughly. She ran her hands down my chest, making a slight groan escape my lips.  
We were interrupted with a loud knocking on the door. Groaning, we both pulled away, both of us slightly panting from the kiss. We quickly composed ourselves, as I opened the door to see Sharon standing there,  
"Interrupting anything?" She raised her eyebrows at us.  
Glancing at Lauren, I noticed that she was avoiding eye contact from Sharon. Looking back at her, I smiled at her,  
"Nah, don't know you what you mean."  
Sharon gave us both a knowing smile,  
"Mhm. Go on, Joey. I'll be nice and let you go."  
We both lifted our heads to her,  
"Seriously?" Lauren asked. I smiled looking over my shoulder at her, and then back at Sharon, who was nodding.  
"Why not." She smiled at us.  
"Thanks, Sharon." I said.

"So, what do you fancy doing?" I asked Lauren, taking off my coat and hanging both of our coats onto the rack.  
Lauren smiled crossing her arms over her chest,  
"Hmmm… A glass of wine and bed?" She asked.  
I grinned at her,  
"Sounds perfect." I replied, leaning down and kissing her lips softly once.

Oh my god, this is so short! I'm sorry, I ran out of ideas!


End file.
